


The Spider and The Silkworm Moth

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arachne - Freeform, Arachne Galo, Arachne Galo Thymos, Bottom Lio Fotia, F/F, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Moth Lio, Moth Lio Fotia, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silkworm Moth, Silkworm Moth Lio, Silkworm Moth Lio Fotia, Top Galo Thymos, Witch Aina Ardebit, Witch Lucia Fex, Wizard Gueira, Wizard Meis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: An Arachne is feared by all the people in the village and he feels trapped in his own skin. But his soulmate, a humanoid Silkworm Moth, wants to make him happy and he isn't giving up on him.I do not own Promare.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. The Baby Arachne

You can't judge a book by its cover.

That's what people say when you judge something before you even know what it is. You never know unless you get to know what that thing is and what it's capable of.

But sometimes you're just too scared to find out what that thing is. Like you saw it do something that you wish you didn't want to see or it just looks so horrifying, that you just can't stand the sight of it.

Like the Arachnes.

Lucia Fex always wondered what the humanoid spiders were like. But because of her wife and their pet mouse, Vinny (who are super terrified of them), she couldn't go near them.

But lucky for her, Aina and Vinny are out in the market today, getting more materials for potions. And they won't be back until later tonight.

This should give her plenty of time to check out an Arachne's territory and learn more about the species. From books, she read that Arachnes liked to live in the enchanted woods, away from regular humans. Where they are free to spin their giant webs as they please.

Although, the books did say that they didn't like to be bothered. Good thing she knows her manners and she's using her quietest broom to fly, as to not disturb the ones that are resting.

She looked around the woods to see if there were any giant webs or any long and giant spider legs around. But so far, she's not seeing anything of the sorts.

She took out her black book of monsters and creatures and looked inside the Arachne chapter. There, she found a picture of the humanoid creature with a giant, hairy spider body at the bottom and the human part on top with six black eyes.

**_Arachnes._ **

**_Humanoid, spider people of the enchanted woods that act like spiders but also act like humans in more ways than one._ **

**_Not everything is known about this species because regular humans are terrified of their_ _scary-looking_ _appearances. And because of that, they are too scared to go near them or even learn more about them._**

Yeah, she knew that.

**_What is known about the species is that they create giant webs to catch their prey, protect their eggs and use for transport. Just like any other spider._ **

**_They are also known to make silk but they make a lot more than a regular spider._ **

**_Because they are also part human, they can only make six, silk-covered eggs and each one only has six black eyes instead of eight. But their bottom halves have the traditional eight legs and the abdomen._ **

**_Each Arachne is also different in their own way. You know how there are many different spiders in the world, it's the same for Arachnes. There are many different types of Arachnes like the Tarantulas, the Black Widows, the Daddy Long-Legs and many others._ **

**_These creatures also don't like to be distributed so it's best to keep your distance from them._ **

**_And pray that they don't find you._ **

She closed her book and put it back in her bag before flying once again.

She always read the same information over and over again to memorize the details. Every book she owned about the Arachnes said the same things and it gets tiring when you read the same information over and over again. Plus, she's curious to find more information about the species and she'll probably be the first brave witch to find out more about the humanoid spiders.

She flew around a little more and kept her eyes open for any giant webs or spider legs.

She didn't know who long she was flying but judging by the sun, it's already the afternoon and she's been flying and looking around since this morning. But she's not giving up, she needs more information about this species and she'll do everything she knows how to get it.

She flew past a tree and on her right, she spotted a giant, broken web.

She stopped flying and looked at the broken web to see that there was no Arachne. But still the curious woman that she is, she flew to the web.

And there, her eyes went wide and she saw a horrifying sight.

Two Tarantula Arachnes, one male and the other female, laid dead on the ground with spears in their chests. Their silk-covered eggs were stabbed to death with the same spears but there were no spears or knives on them. They must have been killed before the parents were.

She covered her mouth to hold a cry but she couldn't help but shed some tears for the dead Arachne family.

"Oh my god." She whispered and started to shake. "Who did this and why?"

She couldn't leave them like this so she used some magic to lift up the couple and their broken eggs. Then her broom morphed into a shovel and dug some giant holes, big enough for all of them.

She first did the couple and took the spears out of their chests before she gently set the five eggs in their own individual hole...

Wait a minute!

She counted the eggs again and counted five. There are five eggs and she read that Arachnes lay six. That means that there must be an egg missing.

Then she heard something.

It sounded like leaves shaking. She turned in every direction to figure out where it was coming from and it sounded louder on the left. She went a little closer to the left and heard the noise getting louder and louder until she stopped at a bush with the bottom leaves shaking.

What is it? Is it a baby bear or a baby rabbit?

She slowly and carefully moved the bottom of the bush to take a closer look. And what she saw, made her shed some happy tears and gasp with surprise.

It's an Arachne egg that's completely in one piece. It must have stumbled to the bush and hid over here to survive while its family was murdered.

This was the sixth egg and the only survivor of its family. Although, it's still shaking and Lucia can't tell if the unborn Arachne baby was cold or scared.

Just to be sure, she gently took the silk-covered egg into her arms and started to gently rube it. "Hey, it's okay."

The baby inside must have heard her because the egg was starting to shake less. But it's not enough to calm it down.

"It's alright, you're safe now." She soothed the little one and started to rock it while rubbing it. "I got you."

The egg's shaking was starting to stop but it's very slowly. To try to make things better, she hummed a soft tune to the little one. She's not a singer but she can hum and it's starting to calm the egg down even more.

After a little more time of rocking the egg and calming it down, the egg stopped shaking completely.

She stopped rocking and smiled down at the egg. But then her smile dropped when she looked back to the dead Arachne family behind her.

She can't leave the little one here. Its family is dead and no other Arachnes are around to care for it. If she leaves it here, it could probably take ages for another Arachne family to find the egg. It would probably die before another family even shows up.

But she also can't take the little one home either because Aina and Vinny are scared of Arachnes. Aina would probably jump out of her dress and Vinny out of his fur if they saw the egg.

Then again, a lot of other people are scared of Arachnes and everyone she knows is scared of them.

Is she the only one who thinks Arachnes are amazing?

She took a sigh and shook her head. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

She took the egg back to the holes and covered the bodies of the Arachnes. Next, she made some flowers appear with a snap of her fingers before setting some on top of each grave.

"Rest in peace." She whispered before she took the living Arachne egg and got on her broom and flew away.

Good thing the little egg is half the size of her arm, which makes it easy to carry it.

She looked up at the sky to see that it's getting dark. They should hurry home and it has to be quick before Aina gets back.

She looked down at the egg and gave a gentle smile to it. "Don't worry, little one. I promise I'll take care of you and I'll do it by myself if I have too."

* * *

Another hour later, Aina Fex walked into her cottage with a bag of potion materials, as well as some elixir salts.

"Butterfly, we're home." Aina called out into the cottage but didn't receive an answer.

The lanterns are still burning but she didn't see anyone using them. Lucia must be in the lab, working on something. She is an explorer and a researcher after all and she always wants to find answers to many different things. That's actually one of the reasons why she loves her.

She set the materials down on the table and Vinny came out of her hair to look around for the other witch.

"Butterfly?" Aina called out again but still didn't receive an answer. "Lucia?"

She walked away from the materials and walked down the small hall to the lab. She heard some noises coming from there which makes it obvious that she's in there.

The pink-haired witch knocked on the door. "Lucia."

"I'll be right out, darling." She heard Lucia promise before hearing some movement.

Aina smirked and went back to get the materials before going back to the lab door.

After a few more seconds, Lucia came out and quickly closed the door before looking up at her wife.

Aina could tell something was off. She could tell from the aura that Lucia was giving and she can tell that she's hiding something in there.

Aina raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you have in there?"

Lucia's eyes went wide and she looked towards the door before looking back to her. Then she took a deep breath before looking at Aina with a serious face. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know I wouldn't try to do anything to hurt you?"

"Yes." Aina was starting to get impatient. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because I have something in here and I promise that it's safe. Do you promise not to scream?" Lucia gave her the pleading eyes.

Oh god, those eyes. Those pleading blue eyes that say that she wants her to trust her so much. She tried to ignore them but no matter how hard she tries, they always won.

And they're actually winning right now.

"Oh," Aina sighed in defeat, "alright."

"Alright...?" Lucia pushed a little.

"I promise I won't scream." Aina promised and crossed her heart. "But please promise me that it's one-hundred percent safe."

"I promise, it's one-hundred percent safe, my love." Lucia crossed her own heart as well before opening the door.

Aina still felt uneasy about this but Lucia said it's safe and she just has to trust her. Vinny must have felt uneasy too because he hid in her hair again but kept his eyes out.

The two witches walked into the room to see many bubbling potions and a black cauldron was getting ready for their potion making.

But what Lucia wanted to show her was at her desk.

It looked to be something round but it was covered with a blanket and it wasn't moving either.

"Here it is." Lucia announced and took the piece of cloth away from the thing.

Aina covered her mouth to not scream. Even though she really wanted to right now.

It's scary. It's gross. And it's covered with silk.

She knew what that was and she's not happy. She turned to her wife with horror written all over her face. "Don't tell me that's a..."

Lucia nodded. "It's an Arachne egg."

"AND WHY THE HELL IS IT IN OUR HOME!?" Aina yelled at her.

"Because it's family was killed and I just couldn't leave it there to die." Lucia said in her defense and showed her wife her wedding ring. "You know I'm not heartless, woman."

"I know that but that doesn't mean you should bring it here. You know how I feel about Arachnes." Aina shivered at the end of her sentence. Even Vinny shivered with her, thinking of those scary creatures.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Lucia shrugged and started to get mad.

"Not bring it here."

The egg started shacking which causes Aina to step away from it and look at it with fear.

"Oh great, now do you see what you're doing to the poor thing?" Lucia scolded her and took the egg in her arms.

Aina looked at her wife like she was crazier than normal. She watched as Lucia hummed a soft tune to the thing and rubbed the surface like it's the most precious thing in the world. Well in this case, Lucia thinks it is.

But still, she shouldn't have brought it here.

She looked down at the egg and saw that it stopped shaking after hearing Lucia hum. It must trust her a lot for it to calm down like that.

"It's okay, little one." Lucia said to the egg and rubbed her cheek against it. "You're gonna be alright, I promise you that."

"Lucia." Aina growled at her.

Said blondie with pink highlights looked towards her and took her face away from the egg. "Come on, Aina. Don't you have a heart?"

Aina opened her mouth to speak again but then she thought about what Lucia asked. She does have a heart but...

But...

But now that she thinks about it, that egg would have died if it was just left there. And its family was killed so no one was able to take care of it. She knows Arachnes are part human as well and she cares about humans a lot and humans have feelings too and maybe this thing has feelings as well.

She closed her mouth and looked away in shame. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Lucia gave a soft smile and set the egg down before looking towards her again. "Does this mean you'll give this egg a chance?"

The Arachne in the egg is still an unborn child and it deserves to know what the light of day is. And it deserves to live a life and she could never kill a life. With the last thought in mind, she nodded. "It deserves to live a life."

Lucia smiled at her and gave her a hug which was returned.

Aina still didn't know about this. What if something bad happens or if they're friends see this thing and get terrified about it too? Hell will break loose if they get scared too. But because she doesn't want to see an unborn child die, she just can't say no.

God, let's just hope everything will be alright.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

It's morning and Lucia is spending it to make a research journal.

She's happy that Aina agreed to take the little one in and she's extremely happy to become the first human to study an Arachne up close. But since this will be a newborn Arachne baby, it might take a little more time but she'll take the notes she can get because she reached the jackpot.

**_Yesterday, I was trying to find an Arachne to observe and study when I found a dead Tarantula Arachne family by a giant spider web that was completely broken. I buried the family but found only five eggs that were broken and from what I've read in books, is that Arachnes lay six._ **

**_I found the sixth Arachne egg under a bush by the sight and it was shaking. I couldn't tell if it was cold or scared but what I did know is that it wasn't hatching. I think it felt the horrors and the pain of its family when it went under the bush and it was scared and didn't know what to do._ **

**_Either way, I decided to hold it and give it a few rubs and rocked it a little until it stopped shacking. I even gave some comforting words and and hummed a tune and that calmed it down even more._ **

_**The Arachne egg is covered with the silk made by either one or both of the parents. I'm not a hundred percent sure but the silk-covered egg is keeping the unborn Arachne baby safe. The silk wrapped around the egg almost feels like a web but it's much softer and more comforting. I think this is what the Arachnes want to do for their young so that they feel loved and protected. I bet the baby feels just as snug as a bug in a rug, literally.** _

Lucia snorted at her own joke before continuing.

**_It's mourning now and the egg looks to be okay, it's not shacking or anything like that. I'm still going to give it a few rubs, just in case it feels lonely. I want the little one to know that there is someone there for them._ **

**_Can't tell if it's a boy or a girl since it's in an egg but I'll figure that out once the little one hatches._**

"Butterfly." Lucia heard her wife call her. "Remi, Varys and Ignis are here."

Lucia set her ink and quill to the side and set her book aside. "Okay hun, be right there."

Before she got out of the chair, she looked at the Arachne egg and gave it a few, gentle rubs. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She walked out of the lab and went to the living room to see none other than their colleagues and boss.

"Morning gentlemen." She greeted. "What brings you three by?"

"Varys?" Ignis, their boss gave the word and said giant man nodded.

"Yesterday, I was put getting some wood when I saw you on your broom and it looked like you were carrying something." Varys explained and leaned a little closer. "What was it?"

Lucia's eyes went wide with shock and panic. Aina's did too and the two wives exchanged glances before looking back to the three men.

But then Lucia got an idea. "It was my bag with my black book of monsters and creatures."

"Well I saw that, but you had something small and white." Varys told her.

Crap.

"Can we see it?"

Double crap.

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say but she needs a good excuse. They'll probably won't understand and they will try to take it from her and the last thing she wants.

Maybe she should play dumb for now, let's see what happens. "Small and white? I don't remember having anything small and white."

Remi raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"I know I saw you carry something that was small and white." Varys thought about it for a second. "From far away, it almost looked like a ball of white silk."

Okay, yeah, it's just some silk she found. That sounds like a good excuse.

"Yeah, it was just a ball of silk." She smiled, hoping that they'll buy it.

"Well, can we see it? Where did you get it?" Ignis asked this time.

"Why are you even interested in it?" Lucia asked them all.

"Because you are an explorer and researcher, aren't you?" Remi sounded like he was trying to remind her. "We're curious on where you went this time."

"You weren't near any Arachnes now did you?" Ignis asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I mean, sure I did find a dead Tarantula Arachne family and found only one living egg and brought it home but that's not..." Just after she said that, she regretted it.

"YOU FOUND A WHAT!?" The three men shouted in unison.

"What?" She asked, trying to get out of it.

"You found an Arachne egg!?" Remi started to panic. "You know Arachnes are one of the most feared monsters in Promepolis village, right!?"

"HEY!" Lucia shouted at them back before giving her thoughts to them. "Arachnes aren't monsters. They are creatures that I think we should learn more about. You all think they're monsters just because they look horrifying."

"Where is the damn thing!?" Ignis went passed them and went down the hallway.

"Hey, don't you touch it!" She blocked his path with her whole body and her arms spread out. "I won't let you lay a finger on the unborn Arachne baby."

Ignis ignored her and picked her up like she was nothing and set her aside before walking again.

The smaller woman was surprised by that for a moment but quickly came over her shock to rescue the little one. She pulled on her boss's shirt and tried to pull him back.

"No, no, no, no." She repeated and pulled with all her might but her boss kept going.

"I can't believe you brought an unborn Arachne to the village." Remi said aloud and glared at Lucia while following behind them.

"I can't either." Ignis admitted and opened the lab door and saw the egg on the desk.

He walked over towards it but before he could touch it, a large hand came to the rescue and snatched the egg.

"What the...?" Ignis and Lucia looked up to see Varys, taking the egg and holding it, gently in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt it either." Varys looked down at the little thing that's the size of a rock in his hand. "I'll have you all know; that I like spiders and I actually wanna see this baby Arachne."

Everyone's eyes went wide at that. "Really!?"

"Really." Varys nodded and touched the little egg with his finger, being careful not to break it. "And Lucia, you said that this little one's family is dead?"

Lucia let go of her boss's shirt and made her way over to the egg. "Yeah, they were murdered."

Varys looked down at her in shock. "By who or what?"

"Don't know. All I saw were spears in the mother and father's chests and the other five eggs were broken." Lucia looked sadly down at the egg. "This little one must have rolled to the bush, I found it in, when its family was being killed and I found it there and here we are now."

"Well I say, you made a great choice." Varys complemented.

"Thanks man." Lucia smiled up at him before they heard a cracking sound.

"What was that?" Remi stood still in fear and looked at Lucia.

The cracking sound happened again and Ignis and Aina stood still along with Remi.

Lucia was confused but looked at the egg to see some broken silk. She covered her mouth in surprise, fear and excitement.

Varys followed her eyes and saw the broken silk too.

And then the egg moved a little and more silk started to break and it made a cracking sound again.

"The egg is hatching!" Varys told the group before looking back down at the soon to be born Arachne.

Remi, Aina, and Ignis stepped back and watched in horror at the sight.

Lucia, on the other hand, used her magic to make a towel come towards her and waited for the baby to come out of the egg.

More silk broke and more cracking later, a single baby human arm started to come out. And after a few seconds, a human head came out but six little eyes were still closed.

The little baby moved and started to crawl out of the shell while dragging its spider body behind. The spider body was hairless and it looked so gooey, slimey and silky.

The little Arachne moved a little more on Varys' hands and now it has two, human arms with a perfect spider half with eight legs. It had little hair but Lucia could tell it's blue. Then the little one opened its six eyes and they were all black just like any other Arachne.

The little one looked up at Lucia and Lucia gave a kind smile to the beautiful newborn.

"Hello, there." Lucia greeted the beautiful being in front of her. "Welcome to the world, little one."

The humanoid spider baby didn't say anything, just stared up at Lucia and trying to figure out who she was.

"It's so adorable." Lucia looked up at Varys and saw that his eyes are glossy. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead." Lucia patted his arm before taking the little one in the towel. "I won't judge you."

"Oh my God." Were the last words Remi said before he fainted.

"You are so beautiful. Yes, you are, little one." Lucia cooed at the baby Arachne but then looked at its body. "Now, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Let's call it an it." Ignis suggested but didn't seem to care about the baby at all.

Lucia glared at her boss but decided to ignore him and focus on the little baby.

Then she got an idea. "I know how to find out your gender."

"How?" Varys asked.

"I have a little something around here somewhere." She put the baby to her chest and looked on the bookshelf and some of the other shelves. She looked a little more then she found it.

A necklace with a white diamond that could tell what gender you are. Pink for a girl and blue for a boy. It's pink right now because she's touching it but then she put it around the baby's neck.

It's blue.

"It's a boy!" Lucia kissed the baby's cheek and took the necklace off him before looking to the others. "What should we name him?"

"How about Getrid?" Ignis suggested.

"Getrid?" Lucia raised an eyebrow.

"Get rid of him." Ignis pointed to the door with an angry face.

"No way am I getting rid of Galo!" Lucia held the little one close.

"Galo?" Aina raised an eyebrow at her wife. "You're naming him Galo?"

"I think it's a nice name for him." Lucia looked down at the little one again with a soft smile. "What do you think buddy?"

Galo just blinked at her with his six black eyes. Then he took some of her shirt in his tiny hands before resting his head on her chest.

Lucia smiled and gently, rested her head on Galo's. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Ignis sighed in defeat and pinched his nose before looking back to the mad witch. There is no taking that thing away from her especially when Varys is on her side.

He just hopes that this thing-Galo won't cause any problems.


	2. The Baby Silkworm Moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Also, I made this Moth Lio a little different because of personal reasons but it's still the fluffy Silkworm Moth that we all love, including me.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if there is a real name for a half Human, half moth hybrid so we'll call it a Mothmen for now. Just a quick heads up.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter and have a great day or night.

The world is full of amazing wonders. Especially, when you live in a world of magic, Witches, Wizards, monsters, creatures and even hybrids.

Meis has always been fascinated by the monsters, creatures and hybrids. That's why he's always reads about them whenever he gets the chance.

As of right now, he's sitting by the frozen lake outside of Promepolis village and reading his black book of monsters and creatures. His husband, Gueira, was skating on the lake and looking up to the sky that's about to get dark.

"Hey, fire lily." Gueira looled towards his husband while skating back. "It's getting late, we should head back before an Arachne finds us."

Meis looked up at his husband with a raised eyebrow. He's always known that his husband is scared of Arachnes and spiders, in general. But whenever they go into the woods at night, he's scared that an Arachne might jump out and eat him, alive. "Gueira, how many times do I have to tell you? No Arachne is going to get you."

"How do you know that?" Gueira shivered in fear and looked around. "You never know if one could be lurking around, right now. Just outside our eyesight."

Meis pinched his nose and gave a sigh of frustration. He then turned the page to the Arachnes and got an idea. He gave an evil smirk to his husband. "You say one could be lurking, huh?"

Gueira looked behind himself before looking to his husband. "Yes."

"ROAR!" Meis made the book with the Arachne page jump at Gueira.

This earned a scream from the redhead and he tumbled back, landing his butt on the ice in the process.

"Ow." Gueira looked up at his laughing husband that still held his book open the page that scared him. "Not funny, Meis."

Meis laughed a little more before taking a few deep breaths before calming down. "Calm down, it's only a page of the book."

"I can see that and you didn't have to scare me with it." Gueira got up from the ice and walked over to the other man.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, forgive me?" Meis closed the book and put it in his bag before walking over to his husband and kissing his cheek.

Gueira crossed his arms and tried to ignore the kisses but they felt so nice and warm that it was difficult. He softly groaned in frustration, feeling how powerful the kisses were. God, he can never stay mad at his husband. With a defeated sigh, he uncrossed his arms and looked at his husband again. "Okay, your forgiven."

"YAY!" Meis squealed and embraced his beloved like a crazy girl out shopping for ball gowns.

Gueira had to smile though and embrace his love back with just as much love. But then he looked over Meis's shoulder to see something in the distance. It looked like a long stick but at the same time, it wasn't. But looking closer to it, he saw that it's actually an arrow. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Meis asked, pulling back and looking at his husband with a raised eyebrow. But then he took some of his blue hair in his hands. "Is there something in my hair?"

"No." Gueira walked past Meis and went closer to the arrow. "I see an arrow."

"An arrow!?" Meis asked and followed the redhead. He then saw what his husband was looking at and saw the piece of weaponry as well. It was standing up so it must have killed an animal or a creature of sorts.

When the two husbands got close, they couldn't believe their eyes.

The arrow was stuck in a mother Mothman's chest and she held her cocoon egg, close to herself to protect it. From what Meis read in his book and many others, this had to be a Silkworm Mothman. From her fluffy, white fur around her neck, chest area, legs and forearms to her ripped Silkworm Moth wings. She looked way paler than what he read about Silkworm Moths and the hair that looks almost like human hair was held in a loose ponytail with a vine. She was motionless and must have been dead for either a short time or a long while.

"Oh my god." Meis covered his mouth and let a few tears roll down his face. "Why?"

Gueira put his hands on his husband's shoulders to try to give him and himself some comfort. But looking back at the dead mother, he didn't feel it working all that much and his eyes held the same sadness as his husband's. "I don't know."

"Wait, the egg!" Meis went down on his knees and went next to the mother to see that the egg still looked to be in one piece.

But to be sure, he moved the mother's pointed hands away and looked down at the egg. It didn't have any cracks and it wasn't destroyed, which means that the mother was able to save it before she was murdered.

Meis sighed in relief and gently took the kitten-sized egg in his arms. "It's still alive."

"Are you sure?" Gueira went down next to his lover and looked down at the small cocoon egg. "How can you tell?"

"I can't tell. All I know is that there are no cracks and it's not destroyed." Meis handed the little egg to his husband. "Hold this."

Gueira gently took the unborn Mothmen and watched his husband grab his black book of monsters and creature out again.

Meis flipped through a few chapters and a few pages more before he found a picture of a male and female Mothmen. He found the chapter and started to read.

_**Mothmens.** _

_**One of the many Hybrids in the world. These beings are part Human and part Moth. Like some Hybrids, they are more Human then creature.**_

Meis skipped the rest of the next pages until he found the Silkworm Mothmens.

_**Silkworm Mothmens are just how they sound. They are part human and part Silkworm Moth but they are more human then Moth.**_

**_Unlike the regular Slikworm Moths, these beings have mouths like humans so, they are able to eat but like the other Insect Hybrids, they are mute. Silkworm Mothmens don't really eat regular human food but they are fond of Flower Nectar,_ ** _**Mulberries and Osage oranges.** _

_**Another difference, is that they can have the ability to fly if they get enough Healing Rose Water made from the Rainbow Roses of the Enchanted Forests. Once they have enough, their wings will grow bigger and they will fly in an instant but like other Moths, they can't fly in a straight line.**_

**_Like the other Insect Hybrids, they can grow up really fast but when they reach the height of an adult, the years catch up to them. And once they reach the same age as their height, they will live as long as humans. Because of their longer lives, they can be there for the young and live on as families._**

**_Being the Moths that they are, they are also attracted to light. Whenever they see a lamp or something bright, they go near it and look at its beauty until it's off or dies out._ **

_**You know how a human baby grows inside a mother's womb and it's the same for the baby Silkworm Mothmen babies too.** _ _**They grow inside their mother and start out as a larva inside the mother. They slowly start to become a Moth within the next nine months in the womb but the baby won't come out right away.** _ _**Like a Moth, it will come out of the mother as an egg and the egg is a cocoon that the baby humanoid Moth with hatch from. The unborn Mothmen will need a lot of love and care, it will hatch and become a newborn baby Silkworm Mothmen when it's ready to come out.** _

**_Before a baby Mothmen comes out of its mother, the mother will be constantly eating Flower_** _**N** **ectar,** **Mulberries and Osage oranges for the baby growing within the womb. And once the mother gives birth to the egg, the mother will be with the egg at all times and protect it, no matter what the cost is.**_

Meis looked at the dead mother of the unborn Mothmen and gently, patted her hair. "You did great, Trinity."

Gueira looked at his husband with a surprised look. "Trinity?"

Meis nodded. "I wanna give her a name, I think she deserves it."

"Oh." Gueira looked down at the egg in his arms.

Meis looked back to the unborn baby Silkworm Mothmen before looking around for anyone that might have killed the mother. When he saw no one, he turned to his husband and gave pleading eyes. "Honey...?"

"I already know what you're going to ask." Gueira got up and took the egg up with him. He looked down at the egg first before looking down at Meis, offering a hand.

Meis took the hand and looked back at his beloved with hope. "And?"

Gueira made a uncertain look. He doesn't know if they're capable of caring for a Mothmen but looking back to Trinity, he only saw her. There was no father around and it would probably take forever for another Mothmen family to show up and find this egg. And Meis and him have never been heartless, they're anything but that.

Plus, they're both wizards too. So, if anything goes wrong, they could probably just use a little bit of magic to help them out.

So, with that, there is only one option and he knew Meis was going to ask it.

He looked back to his husband and gave a nod. "Let's take the little one home."

Meis smiled and squealed in delight while his eyes looked like they were going to produce happy tears. "Gueira."

Gueira hugged his husband with one arm while holding the small egg in the other. Meis hugged back with one arm and gently, laid a motherly, loving hand on the egg.

* * *

After they buried Trinity and set flowers on her grave, the husbands went back to Promepolis village on their broomsticks. Meis held the egg all the way back to their cottage and they wrapped the little one in a warm blanket then, set the little unborn baby on a soft and cozy pillow.

Right now, Meis was rubbing the little thing like a mother would do for their child and singing a lullaby.

Gueira couldn't help but smile at the motherly love that Meis was giving to the unborn baby. He was prepared to becoming a mother ever since he was a teenager so Gueira has a feeling that everything will go well for the soon-to-be-born Mothmen baby.

Even though he never prepared to become a parent, he'll learn as he goes and him and Meis will figure out how to raise it together.

He looked outside to see that the stars are now coming out to shin through the night. He walked towards his husband and set his hands on his shoulders.

Meis sang the last of his lullaby before looking up to meet the red eyes of Gueira.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." Gueira told him with a small smile.

Meis gave a small pout and turned back to hug the cocoon egg. "No, I wanna stay with the baby."

Gueira gave a small smile and shook his head. He should've known that Meis would probably be wanting to stay with the egg at all times like its mother would have.

He doesn't blame him because he wants to be with the little one at all times too. They already had the egg for only a little while but he's loving the little one already.

The redhead sat down next to his husband and rested a gentle hand on the little cocoon. He hopes that they are able to take care of it and make sure that the little one knows it's loved. He also wonders if it's a boy or girl but they'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Meis started singing the lullaby again and the soft and gentle song was starting to make the redhead's eyelids heavy. He listened to his husband's soft singing until he rested his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Cracking was heard in the cottage.

Gueira softly groaned and opened one eye to see if there was anything around. But saw nothing but his husband, sleeping next to him with his head on the table just like him.

He shrugged it off and closed his eye again, only to hear that cracking sound again.

This time, he lifted up his head a little and looked to the egg and saw it moving.

He shrugged it off again and rested his head back on the table to get some more...

WAIT, MOVING!?

Gueira's eyes went wide and looked at the egg again to see that it's definitely moving. He grabbed his husband's shoulders and started to shake him.

"Baby pies, wake up!" He shook his husband a little more which caused the blue-haired man to groan. "It's happening, the egg's hatching!"

This time Meis's eyes went wide in shock and surprise before quickly removing the blanket off the little one. "Oh my god, it's happening now!"

Meis tossed the blanket to the side and him and Gueira watched as the egg was cracking, more and more.

But then knocking was heard at the door.

Gueira quickly went to the door to see Thyma with a basket.

"Morning Gueira, I thought you and Meis would like some... WOAH!" She wasn't able to finish when the redhead grabbed her wrist and slammed the door before dragging her to the table.

"Gueira what's...?" She took her wrist back but then looked at the hatching egg on the table. And her eyes went wide with shock and realization. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Meis nodded, keeping his eyes on the egg. "A Silkworm Mothmen egg."

The cocoon egg cracked and cracked even more until a large piece was off it.

And a small and adorable hand came out from it.

Who knew the Silkworm Mothmen baby was going to come out today? No one knows but it's still one of the most amazing things that they ever seen.

The little hand came out of the egg and soon a newborn humanoid Silkworm Moth was crawling out. The little one's eyes were closed but still crawled out until it was completely out of the egg.

Meis, Gueira, and Thyma looked at the small thing in amazement.

Thyma really couldn't believe her two neighbors and friends found this egg and she's witnessing the birth of a Silkworm Mothman. It's shocking but also really unique.

"Hello there, little fluffy cakes." Meis cooed at the newborn and gently took it in his hands. The baby was the size of a newborn baby kitten and Meis made sure to hold the little one carefully.

The baby Mothman finally opened his eyes to reveal eyes as black as night. The little one stared at Meis and tried to figure out who he was but then it turned to Gueira and Thyma. The little one gave a smile and wiggled in excitement at the two and lifted up its little arms up to be held more.

"Hey there." Gueira gave his finger to the baby Mothmen and the little one took it. "It's nice to meet you."

Thyma quickly came over her state of shock and looked over to Meis. "Is the baby Mothmen a boy or a girl?"

Meis looked down at the little baby's furry legs and saw the furr in between them. He moved some of the fur and saw that the baby is definitely a boy. "It's a boy."

"It's a boy!" Thyma clapped her hands in excitement and jumped on her toes a little until she looked back at the couple. "What are you going to name him?"

"I like Lio." Gueira told the two.

"Lio?" Meis looked at his husband, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah." Gueira looked at his husband. "I think it would be great for him."

"Lio?" Meis looked down at the baby once again to see the little one smiling again. This causes Meis to smile too and give a kiss to the newborn's forehead. "I love it."

"Aww." Thyma was enjoying the tender moment between them.

Gueira turned to her, remembering that sje was here with something. "I'm sorry I grabbed you. What were you going to say?"

"Oh no, it's okay. Really." Thyma reassured and offered the basket she still had in her hand. "I wanted to know if you guys wanted any mulberries."

Meis looked towards her and smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Thyma smiled. "No problem."


	3. Our Arachne Son

**A DAY OLD**

The sun rose for Promepolis village, giving the signal that it's time to come out of bed and start the day.

Lucia always hated it when the sun's powers shinned on her eyes. But today, she didn't really mind it because she has someone new to look forward too.

Her new Arachne son.

She slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up her sleeping beauty from her needed sleep. Vinny, on the other hand, was still sleeping like a rock. A cute, fluffy rock to be precise.

She quickly and quietly went out of the bedroom to go into the room next-door. It's a big room with a lot of space to move around in. It was a storage room before, but since Galo came into their lives and since they know he's probably going to grow big, he'll need a lot.

Speaking of Galo, the little Arachne laid in a crib made just for him. The little guy still slept peacefully while lying on his belly and snoring with the cutest and softest voice. Even the fingers in his mouth were so adorable that Lucia just wanted to hold him right now. But she can't because then he'll wake up and have a fit and that's not what they need.

No, no. What they do need is to learn more about the other and they'll take it one step at a time.

She still can't believe she now has an Arachne son and she already loves him to bits. Although, she hopes that she won't be the only one to love him. Hopefully, everyone will overcome their fears of his and other Arachne appearances and grow to love them for who they are.

She really hopes so.

She gently touched Galo's soft cheek and gave it comforting strokes. Before quietly going out and into the lab to get her journal.

_**Yesterday, the baby Arachne hatched from his egg and I named him Galo.** _

**_A few minutes after he hatched, I fed him the little milk my wife and I still had. He seemed to like it because he was drinking it without any problems. Although, when he's older, I would like to see what else he likes._ **

**_Throughout the rest of the day, he didn't cause any problems except for some grabby motions whenever he wanted milk. I'm surprised he didn't make crying sounds. You think that a baby would cry when they want something but Galo was grabbing my shirt and looking at me with his six black eyes whenever he wanted something._ **

_**When I was little, I learned that Spiders were actually Arachnids and I thought that since Galo's not an Insect Hybrid but an Arachnid Hybrid (as I would like to call Arachnes), he might be able to talk.** _

**_I don't know why but after not hearing him cry yesterday or even last night, I have a feeling he might be mute. There might be a possibility but I want to wait a little longer to see if he might cry or make other sounds._ **

_**It's morning again, and he's still fast asleep. And I actually heard him snoring and make small sounds so there's still a possibility that he might be able to talk. If he ends up mute, then it's a good thing he has human hands because I can teach Galo sign language. After being raised by a deaf father, I know a lot about sign language and teaching Galo would be a piece of cake.**_

_**God, Galo looks so adorable when he sleeps that I just want to hold him but I don't want to risk waking him up. He'll just have a fit like any other baby and we definitely don't need that.** _

**_What we do need is to learn more about each other and we'll take it one step at a time. Great things take great time and a new member to the family is one of the greatest things I know._**

Lucia set her quill to the side and left the book open to let the pages dry.

She walked back to Galo's room and saw the little baby start to move a little more.

She quickly but also quietly walked over to his side. Was he waking up or no? She's curious as to what's going on with her little Arachne boy.

Galo moved a little more then one of his black eyes opened along with another and another and another until all six black eyes were open.

He gave a quiet but also cute yawn before taking the fingers out of his mouth and looking up at Lucia.

"Morning Galo." Lucia greeted with a kind and warm smile. "Did you sleep good?"

As expected, the baby didn't answer, just looked up at her with his little black eyes. He then reached up for her with his tiny hand and tried to pull himself up to get closer.

Lucia smiled at his efforts and picked him up to hug him. Although, to her surprise, he seemed a little bigger then yesterday, almost like he's now five months old.

This surprised her but also fascinated her. Is he able to grow up fast like some of the other Hybrids in the world?

She held the little baby in her arms and felt some hair on his spider half. Looking down, she can see some blue hair start to grow like some of the blue hair on his head. Because of this she wonders if he's part Cobalt Blue Tarantula.

Now that she thinks about it, the Arachne parents she saw both had the same blue spider halves so she might be right or at least close to right.

Varys said he likes spiders so, there might be a possibility that he might now what kind of spider Galo could be. Or he might have a book about different kinds of spiders that she'll ask for later. Right now, Galo's grabbing her shirt and pulling on it while looking up at her with his eyes.

He must be hungry.

"Let's go into the kitchen." She nodded in agreement. "I'm hungry too."

* * *

Back in the room, Aina stretched with a soft moan and felt around in search for her lover. When she felt an empty space, she opened her eyes with confusion but then remembered that they have a baby Arachne in the house now and she's probably taking care of him and taking some notes on him.

She didn't get out of bed yet because now she's thinking about Galo.

She's always been afraid of spiders ever since she was a kid. Her older sister, Heris, always tried to scare her with a spider she found and she would run away, screaming every time.

But now that there's a baby Arachne, which is part human and part spider, she agreed to give the little one a chance but will they get along is the question.

She took a deep breath and got out of bed to get ready.

After getting dressed, she walked out of the room and into Galo's room to see that the little Arachne wasn't in his crib. So, Lucia must be feeding him or at least keeping an eye on him right now.

She walked into the lab to see that neither Lucia or Galo were in there. But then she heard noises coming from the kitchen and that's when she walked in and saw Lucia, feeding Galo some... Rose water?

Lucia saw her wife and gave a small smile. "Morning, hun."

"You're feeding him Rose water?" Aina looked at Galo, drinking the liquid without any problems.

"We're out of milk." Lucia shrugged and turned back to Galo. "So, I decided to see if he'll drink anything else and he doesn't seem to have a problem with Rose water."

That was true because as soon as she laid her eyes back on the bottle, the Rose water was already gone and Galo was pulling on her shirt again.

Her eyes widened in shock, surprise and fascination and a smile grew on her lips. "And he wants more."

Aina was shocked by this too and watched Lucia set Galo down on the floor and make another bottle of Rose water for him. She guesses that this is something to be fascinated by since he seemed to drink the milk at a slow pace yesterday.

But now that she looks at Galo, he seems to be a little bigger then yesterday. Like he's now five months old.

"Uh, Lucia?" Her wife turned to her and she pointed a finger at Galo. "Is it just me or is Galo a little bigger then yesterday?"

Lucia turned to Galo who was still sitting on the floor, looking up at her. "Nope, he's a little bigger and he's starting to grow more hair."

Hair? She looked a little closer at Galo and saw that Lucia was right. Blue hair was starting to grow more on his head almost like in a mohawk style. And his spider half was growing the same blue hair but it's shorter than the hair on his head. "Oh my god."

"I know right!?" Lucia turned around and picked Galo back up and started feeding him the new bottle. "I think he might be able to grow up fast like some of the other Hybrids out there. But we won't know that until tomorrow to see if he grows a little more."

After seeing that, it might be a possibility but like Lucia said, they have to see if he grows a little more tomorrow. She has a feeling that he might grow a little more but they'll just have to wait and see.

Although, that also got her wondering. Will Galo like all of them? She does want to give him a chance but will he like her at all? She knows she has to try to get along with him at some point while he's still young but will he trust her like he does with Lucia?

"You wanna hold him?"

Aina looked at her crazy wife in shock. "What!?"

"I said, do you want to hold him?" Lucia took the now empty bottle away from Galo and started patting his back. "You've been staring at him for a good long moment."

"I..."

"Come on, he doesn't bite." Lucia heard Galo burp and she stopped patting his back.

"I don't think he does." Aina admitted. "I just don't know how he'll feel about me. I mean, he already knows you and trusts you. And all I've done, was avoid him."

"So, you're thinking that he doesn't like you?" Lucia felt Galo turn his head to her wife. "Hun, you never know unless you try."

Aina still felt unsure about that so, Lucia looked down at Galo for a moment to see him turn his head back to her.

She gave a small smile and turned Galo around and handed him to Aina. "Just hold him and see what happens."

Aina's eyes went wide when Galo looked up at her. It wasn't because she's scared, she's afraid that something might go wrong and he'll end up hurt or worse. "Lucia, I don't know..."

"Will you please just do it?" Lucia pushed a little and gave her wife both pleading and tired eyes.

Okay. Aina couldn't say no to that. She hesitated a little before placing her hands on Galo's sides and lift him up from Lucia's hands.

At the same time, Vinny came into the kitchen to see what was happening and he froze in fear when he saw Aina picking Galo up.

Galo looked up at Aina and moved his eight legs a little. Aina freaked out by that but she let him move his legs and she quickly but also, gently hugged him.

What came next, was something she didn't expect. Galo wrapped his legs around her sides and wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. He also rested his head on her shoulder and just kept hugging her.

"See? He likes you." Lucia pointed the obvious out and gave a bigger smile. "How do you feel?"

How does she feel? She feels a lot of things but fear and hate weren't part of them. She couldn't believe Galo would trust her that easily. Well, maybe it's because he's still a baby and he has a lot to learn before he understands what trust is. But still, she can't hate him after what he did. She gently, rubbed Galo's head and gave a small smile towards Lucia. "Blessed."

* * *

**NIGHT**

_**I think Galo grew in his sleep.** _

_**Yesterday, he was just a newborn but when I went and got him this morning, he looked like a five-month-old baby. I think he grows fast like some of the other Hybrids but I won't know that for certain until I check up on him tomorrow morning. I have a feeling he will but I'll record what happens tomorrow.** _

_**On another note, this morning we were out of milk so I gave him some Rose water to see if he liked it or not. Turns out, he loved it and he wanted another bottle.** _

_**Also, another great thing happened. My wife, Aina was scared of Galo at first but after giving him to her and after he hugged her, she didn't want to let him go. In fact, she stayed with him the whole day like she's his birth mother.** _

_**God, I can still remember when I tried to hold him again, she would take him away, held him close and said no. It was so cute and the thinking about that, makes me smile. She saw through his appearance and saw the good within him and for that, I'm so thankful that I might cry happy tears.** _

_**But this is not the time to celebrate yet. It's only two down and then there's three to go. Remi, Ignis, and my sis-in-law, Heris. I wonder what Heris will think about him. Something tells me that she might like him because Aina told me she would always find spiders as a kid. But I have to see it to believe it, so tomorrow I should find a messenger bird and deliver a note to her.** _

_**The rest of the day went really well. Aina and I got some potions done and Galo was being the cute baby that he is and played with some old toys we had.** _

_**Although, something is bothering me a little. He still didn't cry when he wanted something and he barely made any other noise. It's a little weird but I'm sure everything might be alright because nothing seems to be wrong. He was smiling, giving hugs, and playing around. So, I don't see any problems.** _

**_Like I said, we have to take this one step at a time and we'll all learn as we go._ **

****Lucia set her quill to the side and left the journal before going into Galo's room. Aina was rocking Galo to sleep while actually singing a lullaby to him. Better than she ever could for him.

Once Galo fell asleep, she set their little Arachne in his crib and looked down at him with a small smile.

"You seem to love him." Lucia leaned against the door frame and smiled at her wife.

"I do." Aina, gently rubbed Galo's cheek in a soft and motherly manner. "I mean, he's our Arachne son, is he not?"

Lucia came over and smiled down at Galo too. "That he is, love. That he is"


	4. Our Silkworm Mothman Son

**A DAY OLD**

Meis woke up to the rays of the sun, shining on his eyes. He always hated it when it does that but it is what it is and he can't do anything about it. He may be a wizard but even he can't change how bright the sun should be.

But he doesn't mind now. Because he and his husband have a new family member to look forward too.

Their little Silkworm Mothman son.

He looked up at his still sleeping husband who had his arms wrapped around him. He always looked so cute when he slept and as much as he would like to stare, he has to check up on Lio.

He slowly and carefully, got out of Gueira's hold and quietly, went out the room to the room next door.

The room was a huge closet but Meis and Gueira used some magic to make it closer to a baby room with some lanterns so that Lio could have some light.

And speaking of Lio, their little Hybrid baby was still sleeping in his fluffy little crib made just for him.

Meis looked down at his precious little baby with a smile and happy tears. He can't believe that him and Gueira are parents now and he feels so blessed to have a little baby with the one he loves. Even if their little Lio is adopted and a Hybrid, he still loves him with all his heart.

He gave a gentle and loving kiss to Lio's cheek before he watched as Lio moved in his sleep a little. He didn't wake up but that's okay because he needs all the sleep he can get.

And now that Meis is looking at him, he's grown some and now he looks like he's five months old. That's to be expected because he knows that Mothmen grow fast and if he remembers correctly, Lio should grow to be the height of a toddler or a three-year-old tomorrow.

He wiped away some of his tears and quietly went out of Lio's room to go into their home lab and take out a quill and some ink from the desk drawer. Then he walked over to the bookshelves to get an unused, unwritten book before going back to the desk and started writing.

_**To whoever is reading this today, my name is Meis and I'm Lio's adoptive mother.** _

_**Who's Lio you ask? Well, Lio is actually a Silkworm Mothman who's birth mother was killed when he was still just an egg.** _

_**My husband, Gueira, and I were at the frozen lake when we saw a dead Silkworm Mothman mother, dead and with an arrow in her chest. The egg was safe and Gueira and I decided to take the little one home.** _

_**The next day and in the morning, me, Gueira, and our neighbor, Thyma watched as the egg hatched and Lio came into our lives since that day.** _

_**He's so adorable and so perfect that I just feel so blessed to be a parent. And I've read a lot about the Hybrids of the world. Especially the Mothmens but even so, I'm still afraid that I won't be a good parent. But I have to try and I'll try my best to be a great parent for our little Lio.** _

_**It's morning again and Lio's still asleep right now but I'm going to check up on him again after I'm done here.** _

**_Before I go, I'll tell you why I'm writing this. It's because I love our little Lio and I want to cherish every moment we have with him before he figures out his own path and lead his own life._ ** ****

****Meis set the quill to the side and left the book open on the desk so the ink can dry.

Meis then went back to Lio's room and saw his little baby moving around a little more than last time. He watched as Lio moved again and then he opened his black eyes to look up at him.

Lio gave a smile and held up his arms while kicking his legs in excitement.

"Hello sweetie, good morning" Meis picked up his precious baby. "You excited to see mama?"

Lio didn't answer since he's a mute baby but that's to be expected and Meis didn't mind at all.

Meis kissed Lio's whole face, causing Lio to smile even more at his mama and move his arms to try to hug him.

Meid saw the movement and figured that Lio was trying to say. 'Mama, can I have a hug please?'

Now, how can Meis say no to his baby angel?

Meis gently and carefully, hugged his baby Mothman boy and Lio wrapped his little handless arms around Meis's neck.

God, what did Gueira and him do to deserve such a sweet baby who loves to be cuddled? He loves Lio so much.

But then Lio pulled away from his mama and looked up at him with a sad expression. Then he started pouncing on Meis's hands with his arms spread like he was trying to keep his balance.

"Hey now, it's okay fluffy cakes. I know what you want." Meis reassured and he took Lio out of the room and into the kitchen. "I'll make you a bottle of mulberry juice and how about we make breakfast for daddy too?"

This made Lio happier for the little baby gave a smile once again and move his arms around in excitement.

* * *

Gueira stretched in bed while giving a yawn. He looked to the other side of the bed to see that Meis wasn't there.

He's probably taking care of their little Lio right now. Which reminds him that he should be there for their little one as well.

He stretched a little more before he got out of bed and out of the room. Then he heard some noises in the kitchen and walked over there to see the cooking utensils, making breakfast by itself.

Meis was using the masher to make some mulberry juice and putting it in a bottle for their little Lio.

Speaking of Lio, their little Mothman baby was floating in the air thanks to a small blue cloud that Meis made.

Meis felt eyes from behind him and turned around to give his beloved a smile. "Morning, darling."

"Morning, my love." Gueira walked over and kissed his husband before walking to Lio. He used his own magic to make the blue cloud poof away and the redhead caught his son before giving him a kiss and a hug. "Morning buddy, you spending some time with mommy this morning?"

Lio just wrapped his arms around Gueira's neck and hugged him while resting his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gueira kissed Lio's head again before looking towards his husband.

"Lio's bottle is ready." Meis made sure the bottle was completely ready before handing it to Gueira. "Wanna feed him?"

Gueira gave an excited smile before switching Lio's position and taking the bottle from his husband. "I would love to."

Meis gave a smile as he watched Gueira sit in a nearby chair and held the bottle close to Lio's mouth.

Lio took out his proboscis and used it to penetrate the nipple and drink the juice. He definitely liked the stuff; they can tell because he started drinking it really quickly.

Meis took this time to finish breakfast and put the food on two plates before walking over to the dining room table. He set the plates down as soon as Lio finished his bottle and Gueira started patting his back.

Once they heard a burp, Gueira used his magic to make a small red cloud so he could set Lio down while he eats.

"When do you think it'll rain?"

Gueira looked towards his husband with a confused eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I said, when do you think it'll rain?" Meis repeated before picking up his fork. "We should get some Healing Rose Water soon so, Lio can fly. And we all know the best time to get Healing Rose Water is when it's raining."

"True but I think we should wait until he's fully grown, honey." Gueira looked up at Lio to see him snuggling on the red pillow like a kitten. "I don't think he's ready to fly. Plus, I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I didn't say he had to take it now." Meis defended himself. "I'm saying that we should get some so that when he's ready, we can give it to him."

"Honey, Rainbow Roses are around all year. So, I think we'll have plenty of time to get some when Lio's ready." Gueira put a reassuring hand on his husband's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it now. Let's just enjoy the little things while we still can."

The little things. Gueira did have a point. Maybe he is thinking ahead although, he wants to be prepared for when Lio is ready. But like Gueira said, Rainbow Roses are around all year and there will be fresh ones in the forest next time he goes.

So, maybe it's okay to let it go. At least for now until the topic comes up again in the future.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Meis held Lio in his arms while rocking him to sleep. Gueira and him had a full day while Lio played with some old toys and Lio was exhausted after playing all day.

He sang a soft lullaby to Lio until he fell asleep and he gently set his beautiful baby down in his crib.

Gueira came in not too long after and looked down at their little boy with love. "You're doing great, Meis."

"You think so?" Meis looked towards his husband.

"Yeah, I think you'll make a great mother for our son." The redhead kissed his husband before looking down at Lio once again. "And I'll do my best to be a great father for him."

"I think you'll be a great father." Meis looked down at Lio again with a loving and warm smile. "And I'll do my best too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to make it as sweet as possible because I had a nightmare about spiders but now I'm feeling okay because I think Silkworm Moths are way more cute then Spiders.
> 
> Let me know what you all think in the comments and have a great day or night everyone. I love you all and thank you for your support.


	5. What Galo Can Do

Lucia, Aina and Vinny woke up at the same time the next morning. Lucia stretched in the bed while Aina got dressed for the day and Vinny, being Vinny, was happily eating a cookie on the dresser.

Lucia gave another yawn before looking at her wife with a smile. "Top of the morning to ya."

"Top of the morning to you." Aina said back and made sure her red dress looked nice before slipping on a white apron.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at her wife's choice of clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress and an apron." Aina turned to her again. "Why? You have something against it?"

"No. No, I don't." Lucia raised her hands in surrender before giving her thoughts. "It's just that you usually don't wear stuff like that."

"Well, since we have a son now and you're the one wearing pants in this relationship, I've decided to go completely housewife from now on." Aina explained and gave a proud smile. "And since I am Galo's new mother, I have to stay here and make sure he's taken care off."

Lucia was shocked and a bit surprised by this and much as she liked the idea, she doesn't completely know about this. She was hoping that they could talk about taking turns watching Galo while the other makes deliveries on potions. "Honey..."

Before Lucia could finish, knocking was heard at the front door and the two wives looked their at bedroom door.

Aina gave a small smile and looked towards her beloved. "I'll get that. You go shead and get dressed."

Before Lucia could say anything, Aina was already out the door and she shook her head with a small smile. "I guess I can't stop her, can I?"

"Vinny." Vinny shook his head before eating the last of his cookie.

* * *

'Now who could that be?' Aina thought to herself when she walked to the front door. 'The mailman or the milkman?'

She opened the door and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Heris, Varys! What are you two doing here?" She asked the two.

"Well, I was in the market when I saw Varys and he told me that I have a new nephew." Heris explained and then she gave a smile. "Can I see him?"

"Uh..." Aina was a little unsure about it until she looked at Varys who winked at her.

"She knows, don't worry." He reassured.

Aina felt a little relaxed after he said that and she stepped aside for them to enter. "Okay, come in."

* * *

After Lucia got dressed, she put her hand on the dresser to let Vinny run to her shoulder before heading out the bedroom door.

Once she opened it, she met with three familiar faces but two she was definitely shocked and surprised by. "Heris, Varys!?"

Her sister-in-law looked towards her with a smile and a small wave. "Morning, Lucia."

Varys gave a small smile too. "Morning."

"What are you two doing here?"

"They're here to see Galo." Aina answered and walked over to Galo's room. "He's probably still sleeping but I'll check and see."

Once Aina stepped into the room, Lucia gave a surprised look towards Heris and Varys. Looks like Heris must have heard the news from Varys and she didn't need to find a messenger bird to tell her after all. This makes things a lot easier.

"GALO!"

The three jumped at Aina's panicked voice and Lucia ran into the room. "Aina!?"

"Galo's not in his bed!" Aina quickly turned to her with a panicked and worried look. "Where's my baby!?"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Lucia shouted and went over to Galo's crib to see that there really is no baby Arachne in there.

But then they heard a door open.

Varys and Heris were closer and they turned their backs to see the bathroom door open to see a little steam coming out of there.

Aina and Lucia ran over there to see what was going on and saw the steam as well.

"What the hell?" Lucia was so confused but also scared.

And the next thing they knew, a much older Galo that looks to be six years old came out. He looked all clean and he kept drying himself off with a towel.

Galo looked at all the people in front of him and his six black eyes went wide. No one could tell if it was fear, embarrassment, shock or surprise. But he looked over at Aina and Lucia before moving his hands.

_Mom? Is everything okay?_

Lucia's eyes went wide in shock as well as everyone else's.

"Did he just do...?" Aina asked while pointing a shocked finger at her Arachne son.

"Yep. Not only can he take a bath by himself, but he can do sign language too." Lucia nodded and gave a huge smile before embracing her little Arachne. "And I'm so proud of you, Galo."

Galo came over his little shock and hugged Lucia back with his own smile. Before looking back to the rest of the people in their house. He pointed a finger at them and gave a confused look to Aina, saying 'who are these people, mom?'

"Hi, you must be Galo!" Heris walked over and knelt down to his height.

Lucia stopped hugging Galo and let Heris take a look at him.

This was Heris's chance to squish Galo's cheeks together and look closely at him. Once she was done, she gave a cute smile to her little nephew. "You're so cute and precious! No wonder, your parents love you so much."

Galo tried to smile but it was a little difficult when his cheeks were being mashed together by a woman be just met.

Varys saw the little humanoid spider struggle and he tapped Heris's shoulder. "You're hurting his cheeks."

Heris looked up at the large man before looking back to Galo and realizing what she's doing. She quickly took her hands back and gave an apologetic look before ruffling Galo's blue mohawk. "Sorry, I'm just really excited to meet you."

"How did Galo even grow up so fast?" Varys asked the wives, keeping his eyes on Galo. "He was only born two days ago."

"We know." Lucia told him and she hugged Galo again. "But he's been growing up so fast. Yesterday, he grew to look like he was five-months-old but today, he looks like a six-year-old. And he knows sign language without being taught. I don't know why or how but this is amazing. I got to remember to write this down later."

"Wait, wait!" Heris stopped her for a second. "You're telling me, that you had this little guy ever since he was hatched and it's been two days since he hatched?"

Lucia nodded. "Sure, did and he's been with us for just two days."

"Wow." Heris looked back to Galo again and smiled. "Where did you find him?"

"I'll tell ya later." Lucia promised and got back on her feet to look at her. "Right now, I want to know what kind of spider he is."

"He's part Poecilotheria Metallica." Varys told them, looking at Galo's spider half.

Lucia looked at the taller man with a confused eyebrow. "I'm sorry, a what now?"

"A Poecilotheria Metallica." Varys repeated but then turned to the three women with a small shrug. "Another name for it is the Gooty Sapphire Ornamental. Which is a much easier name to remember."

Heris, Aina and Lucia looked at Galo's blue spider half that looked to have some white markings and yellow bands on his legs.

Aina and Lucia didn't even see those two things last night which causes their eyes to go wide with shock and surprise. Did they not see that beforehand or did Galo feel dirty and wanted to clean himself like he just did? And how did Galo know how to bath and do sign language?

"You're right, he is a Gooty Sapphire Ornamental." Heris pointed out before turning back to Varys. "How did you know?"

"I have a lot of books about spiders and I looked up some blue tarantulas to see if I could find one that matched Galo's spider half." Varys explained and ruffled Galo's hair. "Thought I could help with your research a little bit, Lucia."

"And I appreciate it, thank you." Lucia gave him a small smile.

* * *

 _"Hello there! My name is Galo."_ Galo signed with his hands to the people in the cottage. He's been doing sign language for the past hour and everyone was really impressed by how much he already knew without being taught.

Lucia thinks it's because of his spider half that already knows so much without being taught at all.

"Good job, Galo." Lucia praised him.

"What did he say this time?" Aina asked, leaning closer to her wife and son.

"He said, "hello there, my name is Galo." Lucia gave a bigger smile before looking back to her boy. "What else can you say, buddy?"

 _"Have a wonderful day."_ Galo signed once again but then he put a finger to his chin in thought before looking back to Lucia. _"Can I ask you something?"_

"Have a wonderful day. Can I ask you something?" Lucia read his language before her smile disappeared and she nodded. "Yeah kido. What's on your mind?"

 _"I know that she's mom."_ Galo signed and pointed at Aina before signing again. _"But what should I call you?"_

"Oh, you can call me dad or pops." Lucia answered and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead.

"What did he ask?" Heris leaned a little closer to her sister-in-law.

"He said, "I know that she's mom," Lucia pointed to Aina before pointing to herself, "but what should I call you?"

"Oh." Heris nodded in understanding before looking to her new nephew and patting his head. "And I'm your mom's older sister but you can call me Auntie Heris. Sound good?"

Galo nodded before signing again. _"Auntie Heris."_

"Auntie Heris! Great job, Galo." Lucia praised again.

"And I'm Varys." Varys ruffled Galo's hair once again. "I was there when you hatched, little buddy."

 _"Varys?"_ Galo signed once before earning a nod from Lucia.

* * *

**NIGHT**

_**Galo grew up a lot more today and this may come as a shock to you all but this morning, Galo wasn't in his room. He was actually in the bathroom, washing himself.** _

_**And during the day, he's been speaking sign language and I didn't even teach him how. This day has been more fascinating then I thought it would be.** _

_**I don't know how he knew how to do those things when no one taught him how to. But I'm not saying it's bad or anything because this is something,**_ _**I'm way more curious about. I think it's because his spider half already knows how to do certain things and because of that he knows how to do those things. But this is just me thinking out loud here.** _

_**This morning, Varys told me what kind of tarantula Galo is. He's a Gooty Sapphire Ornamental and there's another name for that but I'm not going to write it for three reasons. One, I don't remember what it is. Two, it's too complicated for me to say. And three, I don't even know how to spell it. So, we'll just call him a Gooty Sapphire Ornamental because it's way easier to remember then the other name.** _

_**Anyway, he's calling me dad and** _ _**my wife, mom. And he's calling my sister-in-law, Auntie Heris and I'm surprised he learned how to say their names without even speaking and I'm so proud of him.** _

_**Tomorrow, I wonder if he'll grow a lot more like today but we'll see what happens when my wife and I check up on him in the morning.** _

_**I'm gonna stop writing for now because we got to make Galo a bigger bed now, that he's pretty much six years old.** _

_**Until next time, readers.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I hope you like the chapter and thank you Raggabrash for helping me figure out different tarantulas and I think the Gooty Sapphire is perfect for Galo.
> 
> Tell me what you all think in the comments and have a great night or day everyone. I love you all.


	6. What Lio Wants

The next morning, Meis and Gueira woke up early.

Meis went to go check up on Lio and just as expected, the little guy grew a little more than yesterday. He now looked like a three-year-old and he was jumping on his knees and lifting his arms in a way to say 'please, pick me up mama.'

"Morning, my little sweetheart." Meis greeted, picking up his precious baby Mothman and kissing his whole face.

Lio smiled and wrapped his arms around his mama's neck to give him a loving hug.

Meis hugged back with a smile full of love and joy. "I love you, sweetie."

Lio didn't say anything, just hugged his mama like there's no tomorrow in a way to say 'I love you too, mama.' But then he pulled back and became bouncy while giving the sad face with his arms spread out. Only this time, he seemed to give off a little whining noise that just sounded so cute but also really sad to Meis.

"Hey, hey. You're hungry, I know." Meis rubbed Lio's back while walking to the kitchen. "It's okay, fluffy cakes."

"What's that? Fluffy cakes is hungry?" Gueira called from the kitchen.

Meis smiled and walked in to see his husband, making breakfast for them and got some flower nectar in a bowl ready for Lio.

"Well, look at you. Getting everything prepared for our family." Meis teased his husband a little.

"Sure, did and look over there." Gueira pointed to the table with his eyes.

Meis turned to the table to see a small chair that almost looked like a high chair made out of red stone. It looked absolutely perfect for Lio but to test that, Meis set Lio down in the chair to see that it definitely fitted perfectly.

Meis used magic to make the bowel float towards him before bringing it close to Lio. Lio held the bowl with his arms and took his proboscis out to drink the flower liquid.

Meis held the bowel the whole time because he knows Lio wouldn't be able to hold it on his own. Probably not yet anyway but just to be safe.

"Thyma is coming over later today." Gueira told his husband out of the blue.

Meis looked at his husband while keeping the bowel in his hands. "She is?"

"Yep." Gueira held up a small envelope from the counter and showed it to his husband. "A messenger bird flew over while you were in Lio's room. It's from Thyma, saying that she wants to come and see the three of us."

"Oh." Meis turned back to Lio to see him still drinking the nectar. "Well, that's okay. It would be nice to see her again."

Lio finished his breakfast and after a few seconds, he burped in satisfaction. Meis gave a smile and kissed Lio's face once again.

* * *

**LATER**

After their breakfast, Meis and Gueira were looking up a few things in the books while Lio sat and played with some toys.

Although, Lio seemed like he was trying to fly with his wings but because of his weight, he couldn't get off the ground. Because of this he made a whining sound again and tears started to flow from his eyes.

Meis saw this and quickly went over to Lio. "Fluffy cakes, what's the matter?"

Lio flapped his wings again and tried to fly. He gave a whine of determination to show that he's trying his best but no matter how hard he tried, he can't lift himself up into the air and fly. This causes Lio to tear up again and more tears flowed down his face.

"Oh, I get it now." Meis lifted him up and hugged him while rubbing his back in a comforting, motherly way. "It's okay, sweetie."

"What's wrong?" Gueira set his book back on the shelf and ran over to his beloved husband and son.

"Our little Lio wants to fly." Meis answered his husband while cuddling Lio and trying to calm him down. "But he can't because he didn't drink Healing Rose water yet."

Gueira stroked his son's cheek in a loving gesture. "Hey buddy, it's okay. You'll be able to fly soon, we promise."

Lio looked up at his papa with his eyes still full of tears and clung on to his mama as best he could. He probably wasn't convinced which caused Gueira and Meis's hearts to feel heavy.

"Honey." Meis half begged, half whined.

Gueira looked at his husband's pleading eyes that show that he wanted to grant Lio's wish and he doesn't blame him. Lio wants to fly and as his papa, he wants his precious son's wish to come true.

"Okay. Next time when it rains, I'll go find some Healing Rose water for you, Lio." Gueira promised and kissed Lio's forehead.

This causes Lio to calm down and smile up at his papa and lifted up his arm and waved it in the air. He's probably saying 'come here' or 'please pick me up.'

Gueira took Lio in his arms and kissed his whole face with love.

Then knocking was heard at the door and they know right away that it's Thyma.

"I got it." Meis quickly ran to the door and opened it up to see their female friend with a basket, covering some things with a cloth. "Hey, Thyma. We got your message."

"Oh good." Thyma smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on in." Meis stepped aside and let Thyma in before closing the door.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Thyma turned to her friend with a worried look.

Gueira came into the room and wiped Lio's tears away. "No. You're okay, Thyma."

Thyma looked down at little Lio and saw some of his tears still there. She gave a sympathetic look and leaned down to his height. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"He was trying to fly but he wasn't able to." Gueira looked down at his precious son and stroked his back. "He really wants to fly but he can't at the moment."

"I see. I'm sorry, Lio." Thyma softly, stroked Lio's cheek.

"He'll be able to though." Meis told her, walking closer to them. "We just need to get some Healing Rose water next time it rains."

"You don't have to wait for when it rains." Thyma told them, standing at her height again.

Meis and Gueira gave her confused eyebrows.

"My boyfriend's friends are witches and they gave him a lot of these the other day." Thyma took the cloth off the basket and showed many vials of water that had Rainbow Rose petals in them. Meis and Gueira knew right then that it's Healing Rose water. "And since we had extra, I figured I'd give them to you."

Meis and Gueira looked up at her with happiness written all over their faces.

"What did we do to deserve your kindness?" Meis asked her and he earned a smile from their friend.

"I care about Lio too and I want to be there for him."


	7. Spinning Wheel

_**Another morning and another morning of being the parents of Galo.**_

_**Today, he now looks like a sixteen-year-old and my wife and I hade to make the house grow so that he can have a lot more room.**_

_**On a different note, he knows a lot more than yesterday. He knows how to help around, cook, clean and he can use his spider senses.**_

_**When we went into his room, he wasn't there. So, we checked the bathroom to see if he was in there and it turns, out he wasn't.**_

_**But then we smelt something good coming from the kitchen and to our surprise, Galo was cooking up some eggs, toast and tea.** _

_**My wife and I were speechless when we saw him doing that. I couldn't believe he was able to cook and I'm sure if anyone saw it for the first time, they would be surprised too.** _

_**After he gave us our breakfast, a** _ _**fly was buzzing around me but Galo, quickly came over and took it in his hands. That was the sign that he must have spider senses and good eyesight.** _

_**I asked Galo how he knew all of these things and he told me that he didn't really know himself. He just slept and when he woke up, he thought of those things and they just made sense to him, just like sign language and bathing.** _

**_That has to his spider half that's doing this._ **

**_Although, we'll think about that another time. Today, I want to find out how he can make silk, or webs for that matter. Does it come out of his abdomen or from somewhere else? I don't know but I hope to find out and I promise to write it down later._ ** ****

Lucia set the quill aside and left the book open for the ink to dry.

She went out of the lab to see Vinny in the hall and running to the kitchen. Lucia followed too and saw Galo and Aina, working on lunch.

She turned to Galo to see him cutting some carrots for a salad. His six black eyes looked so focused, like it's all familiar to him. Knowledge must be going into his brain while he sleeps and this is a world of magic so anything can happen. Do Arachnes have magic in their blood too?

Lucia leaned on the door frame and looked at her family with a proud smile. Days ago, it was just her, Aina and Vinny but since Galo came into their lives a lot has changed and it all feels so good and right.

Years ago, her mother died when she was young and her deaf father raised her on his own. Things seemed to be fine, for the most part, but it would have been nice to have at least one more member in the family. Like a dog or a cat but then she met Vinny in an alleyway while walking home from school and he looked injured. He was still a baby and she couldn't believe how hurt he looked. It broke her heart so much like the day she found the dead Arachne family. She took him home and took care of him ever since then and things felt right. Her dad liked him too, which gave her relief and it made things better.

During her last year of school, she met Aina who was the new girl at the time and the two started getting along quick. Not long after that, they started dating and they knew right then, that they were definitely going to have a future together. Even in death.

But then after she graduated from school, her father died of a disease. The last things he signed was, _'Lucia, make your dream come true and whatever happens, never give up on it. Because I believe you can make a great change for this world for the better. I love you.'_

He knew she was looking up Arachnes and wanting to know more about them and he told her never to give up on it. He believes she can make the scary, the lovable and she will. She'll start with Galo and possibly all the other Arachnes out there that need to be known in this world. She'll do that, but she'll focus on the present with Galo first. Just one step at a time and they'll all make it through together.

"Hello, Lucia. Lunch is almost done." Aina greeted, sounding like she knew she was already there. She turned to their son and gave a small smile. "How are you doing Galo?"

Galo made a few more arrangements before giving a thumbs up to tell her that he's all done with the salad.

"Excellent." Aina turned to the stove and stirred some of the soup. "Now all there's left is the soup."

Yep.

Everything feels way more perfect.

* * *

**LATER**

After lunch, the four family members, counting Vinny, were now in Galo's room.

Lucia got her book, quill and ink at the ready to take notes on Galo's next move.

"Alright, Galo. Do you know how to make webs by chance?" Lucia asked her son who gave her a look to tell her he's confused.

Aina turned to her wife with a worried look. "Honey, I don't know if he..."

Before she could finish, the four heard knocking on the door.

"Oh, hold up." Lucia told the group and set her stuff down to go and answer the door.

It was probably Varys or Heris since they love Galo. Or it could be both for all she knows.

She opened the door and to her surprise, it wasn't Varys or Heris but Ignis and Remi.

Ignis carried a spinning wheel in his arms and Remi had a sac containing she doesn't know what. Some thread spools to go along with the spinning wheel?

"Ignis, Remi? I didn't think you two were coming." Lucia admitted, since she figured they would keep their distance from Galo.

Ignis took a deep breath before looking back to Lucia. "Honestly, I didn't want to come but after much thought, I realized that this kid might have a chance at giving a change to the world."

"I wanted to come because of that too." Remi told her but judging from his tone, she can sense some lie. But she doesn't want to know about that now, she wants to know why they brought a spinning wheel.

"Okay... Well, why did you bring a spinning wheel?" She turned to Ignis.

Her boss looked at the device and gave a nod. "Remi and I were in the market and I saw this and thought that Galo might need it for silk or what not. So, I got it for him so his silk won't get tangled."

"And I found some thread spools to go along with it." Remi held up the sac full of them. "We hope you don't mind."

Lucia gave a small smile. Are they really starting to accept Galo now? She hopes for the best and it's probably working, one step at a time. She quickly, stepped aside and let the two in. "Well that's very thoughtful of you both. Come on in."

"Where is the little guy anyway?" Ignis asked her, walking inside and looking at her.

"He's in his room and he's not little anymore." Lucia shook her head and lead the way.

"You mean he grew up fast?" Remi's eyes went wide at that.

Lucia nodded. "Yep, he's been growing in his sleep ever since he hatched."

Ignis and Remi were shocked by this.

"So, is he an adult now?" Ignis asked her.

"No." Lucia shook her head. "He looks like a teenager but tomorrow, I believe he'll be full grown but this is just me thinking aloud."

"Oh." The two men said in unison before the three walked into the room. Only to find Aina and Vinny, looking up at the ceiling with amazement.

"Hun, where's Galo?" Lucia started to panic when she didn't see Galo in the room with them.

Aina and Vinny didn't say anything, just pointed their fingers to the ceiling.

Lucia, Remi and Varys looked up as well to see a smiling, upside-down, Galo on the ceiling.

Lucia's eyes went wide with shock and amazement. "Galo! You can walk on the ceiling!"

Galo nodded and gave a thumbs up before signing. _"Pretty neat, am I right?"_

"He can do sign language?" Remi's eyes went wide as well. "What did he say?"

"He said 'pretty neat, am I right?" Lucia answered before overcoming her shock and giving a proud smile. "And yes, it is Galo. You can do all kinds of things, huh?"

Galo shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, Galo. There's two people I want you to meet." Lucia walked over to the two men and pointed to Remi and then at Ignis. "This is Remi and Ignis. You don't remember them but they were there when you hatched from your egg."

Galo gave a kind smile and waved to the two men.

"Wow, he did grow up fast." Ignis nodded and turned to Lucia. "And he's only a few days old?"

Lucia nodded. "Yep."

Galo looked at Lucia before looking to the spinning wheel that Ignis had. He gave a confused look and pointed to it before signing. _"What's that thing?"_

Ignis gave a confused eyebrow. "What did he say this time?"

"What's that thing?" Lucia answered and turned to her boss. "Looks like he's interested in the spinning wheel."

 _"Spinning wheel?"_ Galo's eyes lit up in excited and he walked to the wall and back to the ground, to get closer.

"Yep, a spinning wheel." Lucia told him. "It might help for when you make silk or webs." Ignis went into the room and set the spinning wheel down by Galo's bed.

"I also got ya some thread spools to go with the spinning wheel." Remi told the Arachne while setting the sac on Galo's bed.

Everyone looked at Galo to see that he didn't go over to the two things yet. Instead, he put a finger on his chin in thought before looking to the Cherry Blossoms, outside his window.

"Galo...?" Before Lucia could say more, Galo opened the window and took his pointer finger out.

In a blink of an eye, his nail turned sharp as a blade and he cut some of the tiny, pink flowers from the stem.

"What!?" Lucia wasn't expecting Galo to have that ability. He can make his nails sharp at will? She used her magic to get her book, quill and ink and started to take notes.

Galo looked down at the Cherry Blossoms before walking over to the spinning wheel then he took a spool out before eating the flowers in one go.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Aina asked, watching Galo eat the flowers.

"Hold up, hun." Lucia told her and wrote more. "He ate some Cherry Blossoms and I want to know what he plans to do."

"So, he can eat flowers it looks like." Remi pointed out while turning to Lucia.

"That's kinda neat." Ignis admitted and looked towards Lucia.

Then they heard the spinning wheel going.

Everyone's eyes went wide and they turned to look back at Galo to see him using the spinning wheel. His six black eyes focused on the pink silk that started to go on the spool...

WAIT! PINK!?

That's not all, the silk isn't coming from his abdomen, but his mouth. It's like he's eating a noodle in reverse. Is this silk his saliva?

"Oh my god!" Aina covered her mouth to hide her gasp but failed.

"He can make different colored silk just by eating flowers?" Ignis asked with his own shocked tone. "And how the hell can he use a spinning wheel without being taught?"

"His spider half probably has that knowledge." Lucia told her boss and watched as Galo did his work. "And I can't believe silk is coming from his mouth. It's peculiar, yet amazing and fascinating. This is all gold."

The spinning stopped and Lucia looked back to Galo, just as everyone else.

Galo walked over to Aina and handed her the pink silk with a smile.

"Aww, Galo. Thank you." Aina took the silk and gave him a kiss on his forehead which causes Galo to give a proud smile for himself.

"The pink must remind him of you. That's so sweet." Lucia gave a proud smile to Galo but then notice a sweet smell in the air. "Does anyone smell that?"

Remi and Ignis sniffed the air and nodded.

"It's smells like Cherry Blossoms." Remi told them.

Aina looked down at the pink silk Galo made and sniffed it. After that sniff, her eyes went wide and she handed it to Lucia. "It's this."

"Wait! What!?" Lucia took the silk and sniffed it herself, smelling the Cherry Blossoms but it's stronger then when she first smelled it. Aina's right; it is from this.

She took the silk away from her nose and looked at it with amazement. "Not only can Galo make different colored silk but he can make it smell good too."

"Let me smell it." Remi requested and Lucia handed it to him to let him take a whiff. And he couldn't believe his nose. This sweet smell, so sweet and beautiful, made him shead a couple tears of sadness. "This reminds me of my ex-girlfriend."

"Your now ex-girlfriend that just broke up with you today." Ignis corrected with a raised eyebrow, taking the silk and taking a whiff.

Lucia gave a knowing look to Remi and crossed her arms. "So, that's why you decided to come here."

Remi gave her a defeated look. He wasn't going to try to cover it up or anything. He didn't even try to push Galo away who was right next to him, looking up with an apologetic expression.

"You know, this could be worth a lot of money." Ignis pointed out to them while pointing to the silk. "If Galo can make more, then he might be able to earn money with his silk."

Galo looked up at Ignis, then the silk he made and then to his parents. He gave an uncertained look before signing. _"Do you think it can work, mom, pops?"_

Ignis gave a confused eyebrow. "What did he say this time?"

"Do you think it can work, mom, pops?" Lucia translated before looking at the silk and walking over to her boy. "I think it might be possible but it's your discussion. Do you want to try it?"

Galo looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up to her with a nod. He wants to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all liked the chapter and what new discoveries to learn about Galo. 
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> I was going to do Hydrangeas but then I found out they're poisonous so, I decided to go with Cherry Blossoms because they're another favorite of mine and my friend's and they're both edible and beautiful.


	8. Wait For Tomorrow

_**Lio now looks like he's fourteen years old and I couldn't feel any more proud.**_

_**He's still eager to fly which is why today, he's gonna be drinking the Healing Rose Water that Thyma gave us yesterday.**_

_**But my husband, Gueira, and I are not going to let him fly today for many reasons. As good parents, we want him to be full grown, we want to make sure he's safe and have a nice place to practice flying.**_

_**So, tomorrow, we're going to the frozen lake on our broomsticks to let Lio fly. And we'll possibly bring Thyma with us because she likes to look at birds and try to spot some rare ones.** _

_**But we'll think about that later.** _

_**Right now, Lio needs the Healing Rose Water and I should get that ready while him and Gueira are busy cleaning up.**_

* * *

Meis feels so blessed to have two wonderful people in his life.

Him and Gueira were friends since they were kindergartners and they've been together through everything. And after they were finished with school, Gueira asked if he wanted to date him and it was one of the greatest moments of his life because he knew he's been in love with Gueira for a long time. After two years, they got married and not long after, Lio came into their lives and he couldn't feel any happier.

Everything feels so perfect.

He put his quill to the side before going into the kitchen and started to prepare a bowl for his baby.

He took out the basket filled with vials of Healing Rose Water and emptied them, one at a time until the bowl was perfectly full.

He picked it up and was about to set it on the table when he saw a messenger bird on the window seal. The little birdie held a tiny note in his beak and looked at him with patient eyes.

Meis set the bowl down and took the note from the bird.

_**Dear Meis or Gueira,** _

_**Are you two planning to take Lio out flying tomorrow? If so, do you mind if I come? I would like to look for some birds and I heard that two hummingbirds are going to fly in the enchanted forest.**_ _**Maybe Lio will be able to spot them and the four of us can see them together.** _

_**With friendship always, Thyma.** _

Two hummingbirds? Meis was shocked and he felt so excited at the same time.

Legend says that when two hummingbirds, male and female, are in the enchanted forest, they would lead two people who are destined to be together. Those two people will know right away that they are soulmates and some say, that the hummingbirds will bring good luck to the love they share.

If Lio does find one of the two hummingbirds, then the hummingbird might make him follow it and then it'll lead him to his soulmate. This is the greatest news ever.

Meis snapped his fingers and another small note, a quill, and some ink, puffed into the air. Meis took them in his hands and started to write.

_**Dear Thyma,** _

_**Yes. We're going to the frozen lake tomorrow, to let Lio practice flying. Thank you for telling me avout the hummingbirds because I would really love to see them. And you never know, maybe Lio will be lead to his soulmate by one of them. I hope to see you tomorrow, morning.** _

**_With friendship back, Meis._ **

Meis blew on the ink before folding the little piece of paper and giving it to the messenger bird. "Thank you and can you bring this to Thyma, please and thank you?"

The little birdie took the note without problems and flew out of the window to deliver the note.

"Who were you sending that to?"

Meis jumped and turned around to meet his husband and his baby Mothman, looking right at him.

Gueira gave him an apologetic look and went over to comfort him. "I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you."

Meis took a sigh of relief. "No, you're okay. I just wasn't expecting you two yet."

Lio came over to hug his parents and gave his comfort and love to say he was sorry too.

Meis rested a loving hand on Lio's head and hugged his husband back to reassure them both.

Then he remembered. "Oh, yeah. Honey, Lio, guess what."

"What?" Gueira pulled back to look at his husband.

Lio pulled back too to look up at his mother. _"What?"_

"Thyma sent me a note saying that two hummingbirds are going to be in the enchanted forest tomorrow."

"Oh my god! Really!?" Gueira's eyes went wide with shock and excitement. "That's amazing!"

"I know." Meis nodded really fast. "And who knows? Maybe we'll get a chance to see soulmates meet each other, thanks to those sweet little love birds."

 _"Maybe Lio will meet his soulmate."_ Meis added with his eyes darting to Lio.

Gueira got the hint and looked at Lio before giving a smile to his husband. "I think you might be right."


	9. Love at First Hummingbird: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for.
> 
> Galo's side of the story and you'll know what he's thinking in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and please let me hear your feedback. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.

_'What am I?'_ Galo thought to himself while using his spinning wheel to make more colored, scented silk. _'I have some parts of a human like mom and pops but my eyes, teeth and bottom half are different. So, what am I?'_

A human that's part spider? At least that what he's been hearing from pretty much everyone he knows. And he's been alive for only a few days? It felt like years to him but at the same time, it hasn't which makes it even more confusing for him.

But that's not what he's worried or concerned about.

He's never been outside the house since he was born and what he wants more than anything, is to see what the outside world looks like. He only saw a little from outside the window when he first made the pink silk for his mother, yesterday. But that wasn't enough for him, he wants to see more of it.

Hopefully, when he asks, he'll be able to leave the house and see more of what's out there in the outside world.

He used his spinning wheel a little more until the spool is full of orange silk that smells like oranges. He took the silk and cut it with his fangs before taking the spool out and put it in a leather sac that was once with different flowers and fruits.

The bag is full of silk filled spools and ready to go.

He set his spinning wheel aside and took the sac and carried it out of his room.

"Morning Galo." Galo turned his six black eyes to see his pops, looking up at him and then to the sac. "You got all the silk done already?"

Galo nodded and set the bag down to give his answer with sign language. _"Yep, it's all ready to go."_

"Excellent, I'll go into the market today and see if I can sell them." Lucia took it and looked up at him again.

 _"Can I come with?"_ He asked with hopeful eyes. _"I haven't been outside the house yet and I would like to see what's out there."_

"No, Galo." Lucia told him while shaking her head.

Galo gave her a confused look. _"Why not?"_

His pops looked a little uncomfortable about the conversation but he knew that she was trying to find her words. After a quick second, she looked up at him and patted his shoulder. "Look hun, there are some things that you're not ready for and everyone in the village is not ready to see you yet."

_"But..."_

"No buts." Lucia sternly said with seriousness. "As your dad, I say that you need to stay here."

"I agree with that." Aina said while walking towards them.

"Even your mom agrees." Lucia stated the obvious.

Galo wanted to protest and try to convince them otherwise but because of the serious looks they're giving him, he put his hands up in surrender.

His mom put a loving hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with reassurance. "Look, we know you want to go out but today's not the day. Just wait a little longer, okay?"

How long will it take? Will it be soon or later or what? He really wants to see the world out there but maybe it'll be a couple more days until they let him out. He'll go out one day, right?

 _"Okay."_ He signed with a small smile.

"Good." His pops gave him a proud smile.

His mom gave him a kiss on his forehead before looking at him in the eyes. "You'll see, Galo. You'll be outside before you know it."

Before he knows it? Okay, he can probably live with that.

Aina turned to her wife. "Let me come with you to the market."

"What do ya need." Lucia asked.

"I can help with the silk and I need to get some things for dinner tonight." Her wife answered her.

Lucia looked at Galo with an uncertain look before looking at Aina again. "Hun, I don't know if we should..."

Before she could say more, Galo tapped their shoulders to get their attention. Once they turned to him, he started to sign again. _"I'll be okay. I can look after the house while you two are out."_

"Are you sure, Galo?" Lucia raised an eyebrow in suspension and crossed her arms.

Galo nodded with a serious face. _"I won't go anywhere. I'll do whatever you say."_

Lucia still didn't think it's a good idea because she believes that he'll probably sneak out and he'll eventually be seen. But he looks like he's being honest and so far, he's been good. So, it probably wouldn't hurt to let him be alone for once.

"Alright." Lucia decided. "But if you're not here by the time we get back, you're in big trouble. Got it?"

Galo quickly, nodded to show his understanding and earned a sigh of relief from his pops.

"Good."

"Well, now that it's all settled, we better get going." Aina said and earned a nod from her wife.

After a few minutes, the wives were all ready to go but before heading out the door, Vinny got on Lucia's shoulder and Aina turned to Galo.

"You got the house, right?" Aina asked but there was also some warning in her voice.

Galo nodded again, to show that he's serious and he gave a wave of goodbye to them.

"Okay, we'll be back later tonight." Lucia promised and the three went out the door, leaving Galo to himself.

Tonight, huh? That means he has the whole house to himself until then but what's he going to do? He already made all the silk he wanted and he doesn't want to do anymore until tomorrow.

He looked down at his spider legs and saw the hair that's on them. He might as well brush them to pass the time.

He went into his room and grabbed a brush that his mom gave him yesterday. He started brushing his blue hair on top of his head first, just to make sure his human half is presentable too. Then he did his front legs, then the middle legs and his back legs.

Now all there's left is his abdomen.

He turned a little and brushed the front part of it but the back seems to be really difficult for him to reach. But thanks to some stretching, he was able to get it all done.

Now that he brushed his hair, he looks out the window to see that it's still early in the morning.

Looks like it didn't pass the time like he thought it would. Oh well, might as well make some tea.

He set his brush down and went into the kitchen to get some water ready. After setting the kettle on the stove, he heard buzzing and saw a fly just wanting to annoy him.

He scowled at it and used his spider senses to quickly, grab it and make it stop flying. The fly starting squirming and flapping its wings super fast to try to break free from his hold.

But Galo walked over to the window and flicks the fly away before closing it.

Galo gave a single nod and a small smile, feeling proud of his small accomplishment.

Then the tea kettle started to whistle. He took the kettle off the stove and turned the heat off before finding a cup and a tea bag. After the water was poured in, he set the kettle down and set the cup on the counter to let it cool.

What should he do while he waits? Clean a little? Take a bath? Go back to sleep? Watch stuff from the window? There really isn't much to do in the house.

Then he heard a squeaky sound.

He turned left and right to see where the noise might be coming from but he didn't see anything. So, he just shrugged it off and stared at his cup again.

The squeaky sound came again.

This time, Galo looked outside the window and he couldn't believe his six eyes.

Outside, on a branch, was a little birdie that had a beautiful violet color. Galo was in awe and if he knows correctly, then this must be a hummingbird.

It's beautiful and it must have taken a long flight so, it could possibly be thirsty.

Galo took some colder water in his hands and opened the window to let his hand out. The little hummingbird drank the water from his hand and it rubbed its head on Galo's finger in a way to say thank you.

Galo gave it a smile and he petted the hummingbird with a careful touch.

The hummingbird then went on Galo's finger and innocently, looked up at him with its cute little eyes. Galo gave it a bigger smile and let it rest on his finger.

The hummingbird flew off his finger and went outside the window but it didn't fly away. Instead, it looked at Galo like it wanted him to follow it.

Galo can't leave the house. He already told his parents that he wouldn't leave. But then again, they won't be back until night and that gives Galo the whole day to see the outside world. And what his parents don't know, won't hurt them, right?

He quickly dumped the rest of the water out of the kettle and set his cup in his room, on the nightstand. Then he went to the back door and put his hand on the knob.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he does this, he has to keep it a secret or else he'll be in big trouble and that's the last thing he wants. He took another deep breath, then turned the knob, and slowly, opened the door.

Bright rays of the sun shined on his eyes, causing him to go blind for a moment but once his eyes adjusted, he saw beauty. The outside world was beautiful with all the greenery, the clear sky and the sun.

It all looked so beautiful that he just wanted to be out here forever. But then he remembered the hummingbird.

He looked to where the kitchen window is and saw the little hummingbird waiting for him.

The hummingbird flew a little more until he was in front of him and Galo followed the cute little bird into the enchanted forest.


	10. Love At First Hummingbird: Part Two

Alright! Today, is the day that Lio begins to fly and he's super excited. He always wanted to fly and he thanks his parents for giving him a lot of Healing Rose Water so he can do so.

The four of them, counting Thyma, have been flying on broomsticks since early this morning and he's on his mother's with an eager smile on his mouth.

He's looking around in search of this frozen lake that mama's been mentioning but he hasn't seen it so far. But that's not the only thing, he also looking for the hummingbird that he mentioned too. It would be nice to fly with it along with the other birds and flying bugs.

"We're here." Lio's dad announced and Lio looked at his parents to see his dad pointing at the frozen lake he's heard about.

They landed, safely and Lio quickly, went over to the lake while jumping in excitement.

"Hold on a sec, Lio." His mother said and walked over to him to put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can wait another day you know."

Another day? Why is he changing his mind now? Is he afraid he'll get hurt? There was worry in his voice and he has a pretty scared look. But Lio knows he wants to do this; he's been waiting for this since he was two days old and this is his chance to do it.

Lio gave a reassuring look to his mom and nodded, saying that he's absolutely, positively sure about this.

"Honey, calm down." Gueira came over and put comforting hands on his husband's shoulders. "Lio's full grown now and I believe he can handle flying."

"I don't want to see him get hurt, Gueira." Meis turned to his husband. "I know I said we should give him the Healing Rose Water and I'm glad we did but now, I'm thinking he'll get hurt while we're out here."

"Hun!" Gueira gave his husband a voice full of reassurance. "I believe he'll be fine. Trust me and Lio."

'Trust Lio.' Meis thought about that. It is Lio who wants to fly and he wants to grant that wish for Lio. Hsu baby deserves it but if things get out of hand, then he'll use magic to help his baby. "Okay."

"Alright." Gueira turned to their son with a proud smile. "You ready, buddy?"

Lio eagerly nodded.

"Awesome." Thyma cheered for Lio. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Lio gave a bigger smile before stepping to the edge of the shore. Everyone stood back to give Lio some space and Lio took a few deep breaths to calm himself down a little.

He flapped his wings a little, to give them a little warm-up. Then he flapped them a little faster and faster until he finally was off his feet and floating in the air.

Lio looked down to see that he's definitely off the ground and he used more of his strength to fly up. He went higher and higher until he reached the sky where he could see his family and the frozen lake, clearly.

His parents gave proud smiles and Thyma clapped in excitement.

"Lio's flying, honey." Meis cried happy tears and watched as his baby is in the air. He couldn't feel any happier and prouder for his baby. "Our baby is flying."

Gueira walked over to him and placed a kiss on his husband's temple. "He sure is, hun. He sure is."

"GUYS, LOOK!" Thyma pointed next to Lio and the husband's looked to see what it was.

Lio was curious too and he looked to his left to see a beautiful, little violet hummingbird flying next to him. His eyes shined with shock, disbelief and happiness. He didn't even know creatures like these existed.

"That's a Violet Sabrewing." Thyma told them with a smile.

"A what?" Gueira asked, turning to her.

"A Violet Sabrewing." She repeated but then she gave a confused eyebrow. "There's only one though. Where's the other?"

"Probably with Lio's soulmate." Meis told them and the three looked back to Lio and the hummingbird.

The hummingbird gave a squeaky noise to Lio before flying a little more but it didn't go far before looking back to Lio. Like it was saying it wanted him to him to follow it.

Lio looked down at his parents and Thyma to see them giving nods of approval.

With that, Lio flew with the hummingbird and the hummingbird flew really fast and straighter than him. Although, Lio didn't care about flying straight, he cared about flying with it and following it to where he wants it wants to go.

The enchanted forest is big and has many beautiful things to look at. Lio was in awe and he felt so blessed to look at all of it while flying.

The hummingbird went lower and Lio did as well to look at all the trees, flowers and many other unique things.

He looked in front of him again and saw the hummingbird but before he knew it, the hummingbird flew up and he crashed into something.

Or someone.

Lio fell on his back on his butt and rubbed his head to make the pain go away faster. He looked in front of him to see what or who he bumped into.

And who he saw made his eyes go wide with shock, disbelief, and... Love?

In front of him, stood a being that he's never seen before. With an upper half of a human and a lower part of a blue spider. The humanoid spider looked at him with his six black eyes and quickly went into a panic before offering a hand to him.

Lio stared at the spider being's black eyes and he didn't know what he felt but it felt like they were meant to meet here in the forest.

Does the spider being feel it too?

Lio accepted the offer and the humanoid spider lifted him off his feet.

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."_ Lio thought even though the spider being can't hear him.

But then the spider being's eyes went wide with shock.

 _"Did I just hear this person's thoughts?"_ He thought to himself which Lio heard, loud and clear.

 _"Can you hear my thoughts?"_ Lio asked the spider being and the spider being's eyes went wide again.

_"Oh my god! I can hear your thoughts... And you can hear mine."_

Lio couldn't believe it. How are they able to hear each other's thoughts? Is it magic? Is it something between Hybrids or is it destiny? He can't tell what it is at all.

The spider being gave him a blush and he turned away in nervousness before thinking again. _"Um... My name's Galo by the way. What's yours?"_

 _"Nice to meet you, Galo."_ Lio gave a blush of his own and turned to him and at the same time, Galo turned to him too. _"My name is Lio."_

And in the distance the two hummingbirds that lead them here, came closer to one another and made a heart with their beaks and bodies to show the blooming love of these two Hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapters and let me know what you all think. I watched a movie called The Big Year and that gave me the idea to add Hummingbirds in there because I think they're beautiful and I just had to write them in here.


	11. A Blooming Love

Galo and Lio walked around the forest, just enjoying each other's company. They don't know why but they were enjoying each other's company more than they thought they would.

 _"Hey Galo, can I ask you something?"_ Lio asked him with his mind.

 _"Yeah! You can ask me anything, Lio."_ Galo answered with a nod. _"What is it?"_

Lio was a little nervous but he took a small breath before thinking again. _"Forgive me if I'm being rude but what exactly are you?"_

 _"Oh."_ Galo looked down at his spider half and put a finger on his chin in thought. _"Honestly, I have no idea."_

Lio raised a confused eyebrow. _"You don't know?"_

Galo nodded. _"I've been with my human mom and pops ever since I hatched and I didn't ask about what I am yet."_

 _"Oh."_ Lio nodded in understanding. _"I know how you feel. I have human parents too and they didn't tell me what I am either."_

Galo gave a small smile. _"I guess we're not so different, are we?"_

 _"I guess not."_ Lio gave a small smile of his own.

Galo didn't know why but seeing that lovely smile on Lio's beautiful face was making his heart feel warm, soft and light. Where they meant to meet here and be together like this? He couldn't tell but it didn't matter. What's important to him is that he has a great friend and that's the greatest gift the world can offer.

Although, there is another feeling he's having but what exactly is it?

Could it possibly be love?

 _"Hey, Lio?"_ Galo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you get the feeling that we... I don't know."_ Galo blushed a little more until he's ruby red. _"Do you have a feeling that we were meant to meet here?"_

Lio wasn't expecting that but he didn't care. He gave Galo a bigger smile and nodded. _"Yes, I do."_

Galo gave a bigger smile himself and looked into Lio's beautiful eyes that he could stare into all day long.

Oh god, wait! All day!

Galo's eyes went wide and he looked to the sky to see that the sun was about to go down.

_"OH NO!"_

_"What's wrong?"_ Lio asked with a concerned look.

 _"I have to get back before my parents return and if they find out that I snuck out, I'm in big trouble."_ Galo explained before turning to leave.

_"WAIT! GALO!"_

Galo turned around to see Lio flapping his wings and held himself up in the air a little before he pressed his lips against Galo's.

Galo was shocked and he didn't move. He wasn't expecting this at all but at the same time, he might have expected it to happen.

Lio pulled away and blushed a deeper red before looking into Galo's eyes once again. _"I hope we can see each other again."_

Galo didn't say anything but words probably weren't needed. They were meant to be here together, weren't they?

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio's waist before giving the other a proper kiss to cherish than the last.

Lio's eyes went wide this time but he quickly came over his shock and kissed back while wrapping his arms around Galo's neck.

The two kissed for a few seconds before pulling back to look at each other in the eyes.

 _"We'll see each other again."_ Galo promised and kissed Lio's temple. _"Wait for me, okay?"_

Lio gave a smile and nodded. _"I promise I will."_

 _"Good."_ Galo looked back to the sun to see that it went down a little further. _"I have to go."_

 _"I know and I'll be waiting."_ Lio gave Galo another kiss on his lips and the two parted.

Lio watched Galo go as fast as he could but then Galo turned back to give Lio a wave and a loving smile.

Lio waved back with a loving smile of his own and after that, Galo ran faster and disappeared into the forest.

The hummingbird that brought him here flew to him and landed on his shoulder before it rubbed its head on Lio's chin.

Lio gave a smile and petted the little birdie as best he could. Then he heard footsteps and he turned around to see his family, running towards him.

"Lio, did you meet anyone?" His mom asked with a huge smile on his face.

Lio looked back to where Galo disappeared to and he smiled again before turning back to the three with a nod.

* * *

Galo ran as fast as his eight legs could take him. He hopes that his parents didn't make it before he did. If they don't see him in the house, then he's toast.

He ran further and further until he recognized his house and he ran to the back door and quickly, went inside.

He slammed the door and looked around to see if anyone was home yet.

To his relief, no one was and this made him smile and sigh in relief. Thank god no one was home yet.

He went inside his room and saw that the tea he made earlier was now cold and darker then before. He didn't want to drink it now so, he took the cup and dumped the liquid out the window before throwing the tea bag in the garbage.

That was the time he heard the front door open.

"Galo, we're home!" He heard his pops call throughout the house.

Galo gave a smile and walked outside the room with his cup.

"And we see that you didn't leave the house." His mom gave him a proud smile. "Great job."

Galo shrugged and sent to go rinse his cup out before going back into the living room to sign. _"How did everything go?"_

"It was amazing!" His pops said and held up many small sacs of coins. "Everyone wanted your scented, colored silk and they gave us a lot for it."

"Everyone was asking how we did it but it wasn't us that made it." His mom added and went over to squish Galo's cheeks together. "We're so proud of you."

Vinny got out from his mom's hair and climbed up her arms to get to Galo's hair so he could snuggle in it. This must have been his way to say that he's proud as well.

Galo gave a smile or tried to with his cheeks squished together. Although, he can't help but feel guilty because he's keeping a secret from them. But if it means seeing Lio again some day, than he'll do anything.

"Now how about we make dinner?" Aina took her hands back and took the sac of groceries. "I'm planning to make stew tonight."

Galo nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to bed except for Galo.

He stayed up a little longer, thinking about Lio and their moment in the enchanted forest.

He wants to see Lio again and he hopes it'll be soon.

From the window, he saw the little hummingbird that brought him to Lio. He gave it a smile and walked over to it.

The small bird rubbed its head on Galo's hand and Galo happily petted its head before giving a yawn.

The birdie have a yawn as well and flew to Galo's hair so it could rest in there.

Galo didn't mind at all. In fact, he liked the little bird so much that he's willing to do anything for it.

Galo gave a tired smile before walking to his bed and laying down on it before going into Lio filled dreams.


	12. What Galo Is

_Bells._

_Galo could hear bells ringing everywhere. He was confused but then he looked in front of him to see Lio in a lovely dress made of silk._

_Lio flew up to him and with a bouquet of flowers and gave him a smile and some happy tears._

_Was this their wedding day?_ _It feels and even looks like it._

_Galo gave a smile and leaned down to kiss his beloved and Lio kissed back with all his love._

* * *

The next morning, Galo woke up with a smile from the dream. He was marrying Lio and hopefully, that dream will come true in the future.

The little bird flew away from his hair and looked at him with curiosity.

Galo gave a smile and petted the little guy with his finger.

 _'Let's get you some food.'_ Galo thought, even though the bird couldn't hear him.

He got up from the bed and opened the window to let the birdie out so it can eat. The little bird then flew out the window and went over to the flowers to drink the nectar.

While this is happening, Galo went to his parents' room to see that they are still sleeping. Vinny on the other hand, was just waking up and he ran over to greet Galo. "Vinny."

Galo offered a hand to the little mouse and Vinny climbed up his arm so that he can sit on his shoulder.

Galo gave Vinny a smile and walked back to his room to brush his spider body. And looking back to it now, he still wonders what he is.

_"Forgive me if I'm being rude but what exactly are you?"_

Lio's question echoed in his head like a cave that goes on forever. What is he indeed? He has no clue and no one told him anything. What is he and... Where did he come from?

Galo brushed his last leg and looked down in thought. Was he abandoned and found or given to his mom and pops?

What is he and where did he come from?

"Vinny." Galo looked over at Vinny to see the little mouse, rubbing his nose on his cheek.

Galo smiled and petted Vinny with his finger. After brushing his head hair and abdomen, he set the brush down and looked over to the window to see the little bird again. The little guy flew up to him again and landed in his hair.

"Vinny?" Vinny looked at the bird with a raised eyebrow and Galo smiled at the mouse with a shrug.

Galo walked into the kitchen and put some water in a tea kettle. He'll make breakfast and tea this morning. But what should he make? Oatmeal, French toast, pancakes?

"Vinny." Vinny crawled off of him and sat on the counter before pointing to the ice box.

Galo went over to it and opened the door before Vinny went on his shoulder again to point to the eggs.

Oh yeah.

He can make some omelettes for breakfast. That sounds good.

* * *

Lucia woke up to smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

She turned to see that Aina's still asleep. So, Galo must be cooking and whatever it is, it smelled really good.

She gave a small smile and walked over to said kitchen to see Galo, cooking some omelettes. "Smells good in here."

Galo gave a smile towards his pops to say thank you before turning back to the food.

That was when the kettle started to whistle and Lucia quickly took it off for Galo. "I'll get the tea."

Galo nodded to show he approves.

After Lucia poured the tea, she set the three cups on the table before looking towards Galo again.

But this time, he looked like he was in deep thought while cooking. What is he thinking about?

Lucia's eyes widened in fear. Could Galo possibly be thinking about what he is? Oh god if he asks, how is she supposed to answer? She's not ready to tell him yet and he's still young. So, what is she going to say?

"That smells delicious." Lucia turned to the kitchen entrance to see Aina walking up to Galo. "I'm excited to try this."

Galo's smile returned and he faced Aina to give a nod.

After a few more minutes, Galo finally finished the omelettes that had mushrooms, green onions, and a little of salt and pepper.

Although, Galo was eating a little slower. Lucia noticed and this must be a sign that he's thinking about something.

Before she knew it, Galo set his fork down and signed. _"Mom, pops? Can I ask you both something?"_

Oh god, it's coming.

"Yeah, you can ask us anything Galo." Lucia told him and Aina and Vinny turned to Galo as well, wondering what he wants to ask.

Galo was uncertain about this but he needs to know what he is. With a deep breath, he looked at his family with seriousness in his six black eyes. _"What am I and where did I come from?"_

And it's here.

Lucia looked at Vinny and her wife, trying to tell them what Galo said with her eyes and face. They must have got it because now, the two were starting to freak out too.

"Vinny." Vinny looked up at Galo and went over to rest on Galo's shoulder to try to make things better.

Galo was confused about Vinny's actions but looked up at his parents to receive the answer.

Lucia and Aina looked at each other once again before looking back to their son. Then, Lucia took a deep breath before standing up and looking at Galo in the eyes.

"Galo... You are what we call an Arachne."

 _"An Arachne?"_ Galo signed, confused.

"Yeah." Lucia nodded. "It's a hybrid that's half human, half spider. Which is what you are."

Galo looked down at his spider half and gave an uncertain look. He's an Arachne? A humanoid spider? And he's not really his mom and pops's son, is he?

Well, that would make sense. Since they're not Arachnes like he is.

"Galo." Aina got up and made him look at her. "That doesn't mean we don't love you any less."

_"No?"_

"What your mom said." Lucia agreed and walked closer to hug her Arachne son. "We love you for you and you're unique in every way."

Those words made Galo give a small smile and hug his family who hugged back with lots of love.

After a long few seconds, the family let go and Galo signed once again. _"I love you all too. And where exactly did I come from?"_

"I found you in the enchanted forest Galo. I promise I'll take you straight to the place I found you." Lucia told her boy and set a hand on his shoulder. "But now's not the time. Just be patient, okay?"

And at that time, Galo nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Galo went back to his room to get his spinning wheel ready for the day. He's going to make a lot more silk today so he can earn more money.

Hopefully, his parents will both leave tomorrow and then he will be able to sneak out to see Lio again.

He looked inside the leather sac his parents gave him. He moved around some flowers before finding a perfectly picked, white rose. Its whiteness and beauty reminds him of Lio and the softness is similar to Lio's fur that Galo just wanted to touch and hold once again.

He has to wait even though he seriously wants to go see Lio so bad. This frustration was making him tap his four right legs like impatient finger tapping.

When will he see Lio again and tell him what he is?

The little birdie popped out from his hair and looked down at him before looking at the rose in his hands.

Galo smiled at it and offered it to drink the nectar from the flower. But what the hummingbird did was take some of the rose petals within its beak and feet before flying away.

Galo watched the hummingbird fly away. The little guy probably doesn't want to be with him anymore but that's okay because it deserves to be free with the rest of the birds.

He waved goodbye even though the little birdie disappeared before it could see it.


	13. Lio Learns What he Is

Meis looked to the window to see that it might rain soon. So, it's not a good idea to let Lio go out because his wings could get wet and he won't be able to fly.

Speaking of Lio, he needs to know what he is eventually. He didn't ask that question yet but when the time comes, him and Gueira need to be ready. It could be any today or any other day before Lio asks the question.

Before Meis knew it, Lio came into the room and hugged him.

"Morning Lio." Meis greeted his beloved son.

Lio rubbed his cheek on his mom's head to show that he says good morning as well.

Gueira came in not too long after and hugged both of them at the same time. "Morning, how are my two favorite people doing?"

"I'm doing good." Meis smiled up at his husband.

Lio gave a small smile at his dad to tell him that he's doing good too but then his smile dropped. And he looked down with a look of deep thought.

The husbands saw this and pulled back to look at their son with concern.

"What's wrong Lio?" Meis asked his baby who looked at them with an uncertain look.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Gueira told his boy while setting his hand on his shoulder.

Lio looked at them to see that their serious and want to do their best to help. So, with a deep breath he sat in the other chair and pointed at them, then himself and shook his head.

"What?" Gueira asked, not getting what Lio was trying to say.

Lio pointed to his wings and parts of his mother half before pointing to them again and shaking his head.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to ask." Meis told him. "He's asking, 'what am I?"

What am I? Oh crap, the time has come but what are they going to say? He's not prepared for this at all.

"Well, honey." Meis set his hands on Lio's shoulders. "You are what we call a Silkworm Mothman."

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion, indicating that he doesn't know what that might be.

"A Silkworm Mothman is a type of Mothman which is one of the insect hybrids that are half human, half moth." Meis explained to his baby.

Lio got everything in his head but then he pointed outside the window before pointing to himself.

'Where did I come from?' He's trying to say.

"Well, we found you in the enchanted forest." Gueira got this one and set his hand on Lio's head. "When you're a few days older, I promise we'll take you where we found you and tell you more. When you're a older, you'll understand."

Lio gave his parents a nod, showing he understands.

"Lio, just because we're different, doesn't mean that we don't love you any less." Meis told his body and gave him another hug.

"That's right." Gueira hugged both of them once again. "We'll always love you for who you are because you're amazing on the inside and out. Never forget that."

Lio gave a smile once again and hugged his parents back with just as much love.

* * *

After breakfast, Lio went into his room and that was when the little hummingbird popped out of the fur around his neck.

Lio smiled at his and petted it. The little bird then looked outside the window and Lio opened it up so that the little one can get some food.

The hummingbird flew out and went over to the floors to drink some nectar. While it's doing that, Lio wonders if he'll see Galo anytime soon. He hopes so because he wants to be in his arms and look into his six black eyes once again.

He can just imagine it and that causes him to give a dreamy smile.

That was when he saw another hummingbird. Lio looked at it closer to see that it's the same hummingbird as his.

Is that Galo's hummingbird? He's carrying some white rose petals in his beak and feet and he flew over to Lio's window to set all the petals down to make something with them.

The little bird moved the petals around before it finally made what it wanted to make.

A heart.

Lio smiled at the heart and felt touched. Was this Galo's idea or did he even know that the little birdie was going to do this? Either way, he felt loved and touch from this heart.

He petted Galo's hummingbird and looked up at the sky to see that it doesn't look like it's gonna rain now because of the light poking out of the clouds.

Lio's hummingbird took some of the white rose petals from his parents' garden before following Galo's hummingbird to where Galo lived.

Lio hopes that they'll be safe and he hopes Galo will get the same message.

God, if only he can kiss Galo once again.


	14. Galo Gets a Message

After lunch, Galo started working on some more silk while thinking about Lio and the little birds that brought them together.

Were the birds trying to bring them together? If so, he wishes he could thank them because it was them that brought him and Lio together and that alone, is a blessing. A blessing that he will cherish forever.

He made a little more lavender silk before cutting the last of it with his fangs. Then he took the spool out to replace it with another one.

That's when he heard the little birdie.

Galo looked to his open window to see the little guy and Lio's bird with him.

Lio's bird had white rose petals in its beak and feet like what Galo's bird had but then it flew in and went to Galo's desk.

Galo and his bird followed the little one to the desk to see that the little missy was moving the petals to what she wanted it to be.

A heart.

Galo's eyes went wide with shock. Was this Lio's idea or the birdie's? Well, either way, it doesn't matter because he feels loved and touched by this heart.

Oh god, he really wants to embrace Lio and marry him.

Then he got an idea.

Galo went over to the Cherry Blossom tree by his window and made his nail grow sharp so he can cut two of the flowers off it.

He handed them to Lio's bird and pointed to the flowers and pleaded with his eyes. _"Can you take these to Lio, pretty please?"_

The birdie got the message and took the flowers before flying out the window.

Galo and his bird watched as the little missy flew away and Galo gave a smile, knowing that he'll give his Lio a precious gift.

On the other hand, Galo's bird went inside his hair again and got himself comfortable.

Galo gave a few giggles to the little guy. Looks like it wants to stay with him after all.

"GALO, LUCIA." Galo heard his mom call out from the kitchen. "DINNER'S READY."

Galo got out of his room and went over to the kitchen to smell the delicious aroma of steak, potatoes and brownies.

"Whoa! That smells fantastic, hun." Lucia came in not long after and looked at the food on the table. "What are we having?"

"Some steak, stuffed potatoes and brownies." Aina answered with a small smile and pointed to her stained apron. "I accidentally got some sauce on my shirt, but I'm not dead so we're all good."

"Good thing we have something to help with that." Lucia pointed to the apron with a smirk.

"Well, enough about that. Let's eat."

Galo clapped his hands and licked his lips in excitement. Then he bowed with a smile. _"That sounds delicious! Thanks, mom."_

"You're welcome, sweetie." Aina came over and kissed his cheeks.

* * *

After lunch, Galo offered to do the dishes and by doing so, he had a dreamy smile on his face. Which kinda got Aina and Lucia wondering why he has that face and why he wanted to do the dishes.

The two wives walked out of the kitchen with Vinny behind them. Once they were far enough, they looked at each other with confusion.

"Is it me or is Galo in love?" Lucia asked her tall wife. "I mean, I know that face and that's the face of someone who's in love."

"He hasn't been out of the cottage yet so, how could he be in love?" Aina shrugged. "He's probably just happy."

Lucia looked back to the direction of the kitchen. Could he just be happy? If he was happy, then he would just smile and probably, not seem like he's dreaming. But looking outside, it's getting close to night and he could be tired so, it's probably just her.

With a shrug, turned back to her wife. "Maybe you're right. He's probably just happy."

"I'm glad he is." Aina put an arm around her wife's shoulders. "I want him to be happy."

Lucia put a hand on her Aina's and nodded in agreement. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know but this is what I have. I made spaghetti the night before and I got attacked by the tomato sauce and made some brownies after dinner. I got the inspiration from that and I thought it would be cute or funny to add in here.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter and have a great night or day everyone.


	15. Lio Gets Flowers

After dinner and dessert, Lio laid on his bed and slowly, moved his wings to give them a little exercise. He's waiting for his hummingbird to come back while thinking about Galo.

Galo probably feels touched by the message he got and he wonders when they'll see each other again.

Wait! What if he asks his parents if he can go fly and then he'll let his hummingbird lead him to where Galo is? That would be so perfect and they probably won't have to wait forever just to see the other again.

But it'll have to wait until tomorrow because his parents must have fallen asleep by now. Then again, he could sneak out if he wanted to and Galo and him could have a night together.

Sneak out?

Sneak out.

Lio went over to his parents' room and looked inside to see his parents, cuddling and fast asleep.

Cuddling and fast asleep. He and Galo could probably do that.

Alright, it's decided.

Lio went back to his room and waited for his hummingbird by the window.

And that's when he saw his little hummingbird coming back and the little missy had something in her beak.

She flew back to him and set two Cherry Blossom flowers on his window seal.

This made his eyes grow wide with shock, disbelief and love. Galo sent him actual flowers? That's so sweet of him. God, he loves him so much.

Lio looked to his hummingbird and pleaded with his eyes. _"Can you take me to where Galo is, please?"_

The hummingbird flew out the window and waited for him. It's almost like the hummingbird can actually read his mind. Can she actually do that?

Lio looked back once again to see that his parents are still sleeping. He should get back before they wake up or when they first get up.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He could get into trouble for this but who said that you can't have a little adventure?

He flew out of the window and started to follow the hummingbird. Good thing the moon is out and thanks to its light, he can see the hummingbird good enough.

Lio and the hummingbird flew for what felt like an hour until they reached a cottage that's bigger than his own. Is this where Galo lives? If it's this big, then it must be. He probably wouldn't even fit if it was a regular sized cottage now, would he? Lio's just gald to know that Galo has a place to call home.

The two creatures flew to the right side of the cottage to see a Cherry Blossom tree and it looks like some of the Cherry Blossoms were cut off. Lio flew over to the window and saw who he really wanted to see.

Galo.

His one and only, Galo.

Looks like he's getting ready to go to bed soon. So, it's best to make this a quick visit and then he'll let Galo sleep. But he can't help but to feel super happy and excited to see him.


	16. A Night Full of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is lemon in the chapter! You have been warned.

After brushing his teeth, Galo went over to his bed and thought about Lio. He wonders how he felt when those flowers were brought to him and he hopes that Lio was happy.

Then out of nowhere, he heard a noise that sounded like tapping glass. He turned to his window to see Lio, waving and his little bird was with him as well.

Galo looked outside his door to see that his parents were sleeping but just to be safe, he closed the door to make sure Lio won't be seen.

Then, Galo went over to open the window so, Lio and his bird can come in. _"Lio, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I wanted to see you."_ Lio told him with his mind and kissed him on the lips. _"I just couldn't wait any longer."_

Galo kissed back and wrapped his arms around Lio's waist while Lio wrapped his own arms around Galo's neck. _"I love you, Lio."_

_"I love you too, Galo."_

The little birds flew out of the window so that the two lovers can have their privacy.

Galo then moved them over to the bed and gently set Lio down before kissing his neck and shoulders.

Lio arched his back and let Galo do his magic. God, it felt so good and he wanted more. He brought Galo's head up and kissed his lips once again before kissing Galo's strong looking chest. _"You're beautiful, Galo."_

 _"No, you're beautiful."_ Galo told him and started to kiss Lio's neck once again. _"And I want you so bad."_

 _"I want you too."_ Lio took this time to spread his legs out and his little cock was hard as a rock. But then he started to shake with lust, desire and love. _"Take me."_

Galo wasted no time and pulled Lio's ass closer to his face and licked the inside so he could have a taste of it.

Lio jolted in pleasure and excitement when he felt Galo's warm tongue touch the inside of his ass. It felt so hot and good and this pleasure was causing him to burn up even more.

After a few more licks and sucking, Galo used his spider legs to open the dresser drawers. He looked into some of them to look for something that can be used as lube.

 _"Galo..."_ Lio stopped him and the two looked down to see that Galo's own cock started to appear from his spider half and it was just as hard as Lio's. _"I have an idea."_

Galo let Lio do what he wants and that's when Lio used the fur on his handless arms to pump Galo's cock. And he even kissed the tip of his cock to add to the pleasure.

 _"Lio..."_ Galo couldn't finish his thought because of all the pleasure he was feeling. The fur on Lio's Mothman body was feeling ticklish yet so good and he just couldn't get enough.

Lio pumped Galo's cock as fast as he could while continuing to give many kisses to the tip to add the pleasure. Galo grabbed his arm in a gentle way as to not hurt him but Lio didn't want to be nice.

_"Pull my hair, Galo."_

_"What!?"_ Galo shouted with his mind. _"But I don't..."_

Lio lifted himself up and kissed Galo's lips before looking at him with reassuring eyes. _"It's alright. Tonight, is ours so, let's make it the best."_

Galo wasn't sure about this and he really doesn't want to hurt his beloved. But if Lio wants to be rough then he'll do what he can to please him but he won't do anything to hurt him.

Plus, who knows when him and Lio will see each other again? He wants to make this great if this is possibly, the last time they see each other. So, it's now or never.

_"Alright. But if it's too much, let me know."_

_"I will, now do it."_ Lio promised and ordered while going back down to finish his job.

Galo did as he was told and gently, pulled Lio's hair but it's still tight enough to try to make it seem rough.

Lio moaned and kissed Galo's cock while looking up at him.

Galo was red in the face but that didn't mean he was enjoying himself. Now that he's feeling it, he's getting closer and closer to his climax. _"Lio, I'm..."_

 _"Do it."_ Lio pumped Galo's cock even faster and put the tip of Galo's cock in his mouth. _"Cum in my mouth, baby."_

And just after Lio said that, Galo came in Lio's mouth and was breathing in a heavy way. He looked down at Lio and he looked like he still had him in his mouth.

 _"Use your cum as lube."_ Lio told him and opened his mouth to let Galo put his fingers in.

Galo took a good amount before Lio showed his ass to him once again.

Galo looked at him and asked with his eyes. Lio gave a reassuring nod and that's when Galo put a single finger in.

It was painful but it still felt pleasurable and Lio forced his body to relax while keeping the rest of the cum in his mouth. You never know if you need more.

After Galo added a third finger, he positioned himself at Lio's entrance but not before looking at him with eyes full of concern. _"Are you ready, my love?"_

Lio swallowed the rest of Galo's cum and nodded with a sexy smile. _"Yes, fuck me and give me babies, Galo."_

Babies!? Well, if that's what he wants.

Galo put the tip of his cock in Lio but he waited for him to adjust before going in some more.

Lio never felt this kind of pleasure before and even though it's still a little painful, it still feels good.

 _"Give me all you got, my love."_ Lio told him without fear.

That was it. Galo started to move his hips, to complete their love. He went slowly, at first so he wouldn't hurt his beloved then he went a little faster before going a little harder.

Lio arched his back in pleasure and gave silent moans that sound more like silent breathing to Galo.

Galo hissed in pleasure while pounding his cock in Lio's ass like there's no tomorrow. Well, in this case, there probably isn't going to be so they should do it while they still can.

 _"Galo.... I'm gonna..."_ Lio tried to think but then his mind went to mush when Galo started hitting his prostate.

 _"I'm cumming too."_ Galo told him and then he lifted up Lio and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist before thrusting again.

Lio wasn't expecting to be picked up but he wasn't judging or complaining. For he wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and wrapped his wings around their bodies to make it more romantic for them.

Then after a few more thrusts, Galo and Lio both came while moaning in unbelievable bliss. Well, Galo really hissed in pleasure but who cares about the difference?

The two stopped to catch their breaths before they looked into each other's eyes once again.

 _"Lio, are you okay?"_ Galo asked, with concern and worry. _"Did I hurt you?"_

Lio shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. _"You didn't hurt me. That was amazing."_

 _"Really?"_ Galo asked and received a nod from his love. He gave a sigh of relief before trying to pull out. _"I'm glad."_

 _"NO!"_ Lio made Galo stay still and made Galo's cock stay in his ass. _"I want you inside me all night."_

Galo was shocked to hear this but he wasn't judging or complaining. In fact, he was happy for this.

He tightened his grip on Lio and Lio tightened his grip on Galo as well before they laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Both giving a loving smile to the other.

* * *

In the distance, in one of the darkest parts of the enchanted forest, a Barn Owl landed on a tree branch and looked over at Galo and Lio with curious yet watchful eyes.

After seeing the two cuddling and falling asleep, the owl saw that Galo had a spider half that looked so familiar.

The owl flew away and went as far as it went before reaching his master who was by a large tree under the moonlight.

_"Did you see anything?"_

The owl whispered something in his master's ear before turning back to see him give glowing, six red eyes.

 _"So, that brat is still alive huh?"_ The master walked a little further, out of the shadows and let two of his white spider legs shine in the moonlight. _"Well, not for long."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Labyrinth the other day and it gave me some inspiration for the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and have a great night or day everyone. I love you all.


	17. Waking Up to Love

The warm, morning sun shinned its light through the curtains and through the window. Some of the light even got to Galo's face and he squinted his eyes while blocking the light with his hand. He forgot to close the window and the curtains so, no wonder this was happening.

Galo then looked down and saw Lio's sleeping face that looked so peaceful and adorable.

He gave a smile and kissed Lio's forehead to show how much he loves him.

Then Lio opened his eyes to look at his beloved who gave him loving eyes.

_"Morning, my love."_

_"Morning."_ Lio moved closer so he could cuddle with him more. 

Galo did the same and the two lovers just stayed there for who knows how long? But it didn't matter to either of them because they loved each other no matter what the reason was.

_"Lio."_

_"Yeah?"_

Galo looked down at him in the eyes once again. _"Were you serious about a baby?"_

Lio looked down to see that Galo was still inside of him and then he gave a lovely smile before looking up at Galo. _"Yes, I would love to have a baby with you. Would you have it with me?"_

Galo gave a smile of his own and kissed Lio on the lips. _"Nothing would make me happier than to have a baby with you."_

 _"Good."_ Lio kissed back and this was the time that Galo pulled out of him. This causes him to moan a little and then he kissed Galo once again.

After the two stopped kissing, they pulled back and the hybrid lovers just laid on the bed while looking into each other's eyes.

But then, Galo remembered what else he wanted to tell Lio. _"Oh yeah. Lio, my_ _parents told me what I am."_

Lio looked up at him with curiosity and excitement. _"Really!?"_

_Galo nodded. "They said that I'm a being called an Arachne."_

_"An Arachne?"_ Lio asked his beloved and received a nod from Galo.

 _"A hybrid that's half human, half spider."_ Galo lifted one of his spider legs to prove his point.

Lio looked at Galo's leg and the rest of his body and understood, completely. _"I see."_

Galo gave him a small smile and a kiss on his forehead. _"What about you? Did your parents tell you what you are?"_

Lio nodded and gave a small smile in return. _"Yeah, they told me I'm a Silkworm Mothman."_

 _"A Silkworm Mothman, that's amazing."_ Galo gave him a bigger smile.

Lio then widened his eyes in realization. _"OH NO! MY PARENTS!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_ Galo sat up and watched as Lio got up and went over to the window.

 _"My parents don't know I'm here."_ Lio climbed on the window seal and looked back to Galo. _"I have to get back before they find out I was gone."_

_"WAIT!"_

Galo went over to his beloved and gave him a kiss on the lips. Lio kissed back and the two shared it for a while until they pulled back to breath.

_"I love you."_

Lio gave him one more smile. _"I love you too."_

Lio flew away after that and his little hummingbird flew along with him.

His own hummingbird came to rest in his hair once again and Galo gave the little guy a smile.

That was when he heard knocking at the door.

"Galo, are you up yet?" He heard his pops calling from the other end. "Breakfast is ready."

Galo walked over to the door and knocked back to say that he was up. Then he put on a black shirt before going to the kitchen to see his family.


	18. Who is Your Soulmate?

Lio flew for a while with his hummingbird until he reached his house and his bedroom window was still open.

He flew through the window and let his hummingbird come inside before closing the window.

He turned to his parent's room and saw that his neither his mom or dad weren't in bed.

Oh no. Did they notice?

"Lio!" His mom called from the kitchen. "Was that you?"

Lio tensed up in dread. His parents noticed, didn't they? He in trouble now for sure.

He walked to the kitchen with his head down in shame. He has to accept the punishment no matter what but no matter how bad it is, he'll still love Galo and the baby that could possibly be growing inside him right now.

Once Lio stepped foot into the kitchen, he got something he didn't expect.

His parents ran up to him and hugged him.

He widened his eyes in shock but then gave a confused eyebrow to them both.

His parents pulled back and looked at him like they were proud.

"Were you with your soulmate last night?" His mom asked with a proud smile then he took his wrist and made him sit at the table. "What did you do?"

Lio's eyes went wide again and trying to ask with his eyes. ' _You're not mad?'_

"We're not mad, if that's what you're thinking." His dad reassured him. "If the hummingbird didn't lead you to your soulmate, then I would have been overprotective by now."

"And trust me honey, you don't want your father to be overprotective." His mom warned him and gave a glare to his husband.

"What?" His dad shrugged, innocently.

"You know what, Gueira." His mom gave a scowl. "Remember when you proposed to me and you didn't want any other man coming near me because you thought I was going to choose someone else?"

"Hey! In my defense, I wanted to make sure that no guy would lay their hands on my true love." Gueira reasoned before turning to Lio. "And I also want to make sure that Lio's okay and he still has his true love."

"Okay." Meis clapped his hands together to make Gueira stop talking. Then he turned to Lio. "Speaking of soulmates, we want to know who your soulmate is."

His mom got up and quickly, went out of the kitchen to get a huge black book before coming to the table and opening it up. "This is the black book of monsters and creatures. Can you identify your soulmate with a picture?"

A picture in a book? That doesn't sound so hard and this is his chance to tell them what Galo is. So, with an excited smile, he nodded.

"Alright." His mom set the book down and opened it to the first creature. "Tell me if any of these looks like your soulmate."

Lio nodded and watched as his mom turned the pages to the many monsters and creatures that exist in the world. Many of them look really amazing, especially the human and butterfly hybrid, called the Butterflilian.

"Hold up, I think I can guess what your soulmate is." His mom gave a smirk and gave evil eyes towards his dad. Then he turned to a certain page before showing it to him and his husband.

Gueira gave a small scream and jumped back to see a picture of an Arachne in the book.

His mom laughed and then he turned to his dad while wiping a tear away from his eye. "I'm sorry, I just had to do that."

"It's not funny, Meis." His dad told his mom. "You know I'm terrified of these monsters."

Lio slammed his hands on the table and looked at his father with a look of defense.

"Lio?" His mom asked and then his eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. "Wait! Is your soulmate...?"

Lio sat back down and pointed at the picture on the Arachne and nodded with a smile.

This time, Gueira's eyes went wide too. He couldn't believe it. His one and only, precious son has an Arachne soulmate!? "Lio, did you two have...?"

He didn't need to finish because the next thing Lio did, was nod with a dreamy smile and pointed at his belly before rocking his arms like he was holding a.... Baby!?

Lio's mom gasped and his dad fainted.


	19. Imagine That

"I can't believe my son has an Arachne soulmate!" Gueira pulled his hair in fear and disbelief. "AND HE'S PREGNANT WITH SPIDER BABIES!"

Gueira could just imagine what it'll be like to see six Arachne babies crawling everywhere and wanting to eat him, alive. Just the thought of it, made him shake with absolute horror.

"GUEIRA!" Meis yelled at his husband then he calmed down but only by a little. "We don't know if Lio is pregnant for sure but if he wants a baby, then he can have a baby. This is his choice, not ours."

"How are you not upset about all this?"

"Because a soulmate is a soulmate." Meis, sternly answered with a scowl. "You can't separate soulmates because they're destined to be together forever. Plus, when soulmates are separated, they can never be happy again and I don't want that for Lio."

Meis crossed his arms while continuing to give his husband a serious look. "Do you want Lio to be unhappy for the rest of his life?"

That one hit Gueira like a giant wall.

It's true that when soulmates are separated, they will never be happy again for the rest of their lives. And they would always feel alone and scared, even with a crowd of people. If Lio was separated from his Arachne soulmate, then he would be unhappy and possibly, never smile again. Lio would even try to run away or worse, never speak to him or Meis again. Gueira doesn't want that either and he wants his baby to be happy forever.

Gueira bowed his head in shame.

"That's what I thought." Meis gave a small smirk of victory.

* * *

While that argument was going on, Lio sat at the dining table looking at the picture of the Arachne that reminded him of Galo.

He also wonders what he could possibly be doing right now. Spending some time with his family, he's sure.

Family.

He smiled at the word and gently touched his stomach. Hopefully, Galo doesn't have to keep his love life a secret for very long and then, him and Lio can have a life together along with their baby.

He can just imagine what it would be like to hold the egg of their baby close to him and how it'll one day hatch. He wonders who the baby will take more after and what exactly it could possibly be. An Arachne or a Mothman or could the baby possibly, become a combination of both of them?

Well, it didn't matter to Lio and he's sure Galo wouldn't care what the little one ends up being. All that matters is that it's their baby and they'll love it no matter what.

Lio let some happy tears slide down his face. He could imagine it all now.

* * *

_The baby hatched from its egg and a single arm came out to reach out for their parents._

_Galo and Lio both reached out for their little miracle and the baby looked up at them with their black eyes full of wonder and curiosity._

_The baby reached out for them again and Galo and Lio, each gave the little one their hands while the baby got to know them more._

_Galo smiled down at his beloved and Lio returned it with no regrets before he went forward and kissed his beloved while holding their precious newborn, close._

* * *

Lio smiled again and cried happy tears.

He wants Galo and him to have a life together and he hopes everything will be alright for the both of them.

"LIO!" Lio heard his mom and dad call from their room.

He went over to his parents' room and saw his mom and dad, looking at him with softness and warmth in their eyes.

 _'Please tell me they accept my relationship with Galo."_ Lio thought to himself when he got close enough.

"Honey," his mom started, "your daddy and I were talking and we decided that we would like to meet your soulmate."

Lio's eyes widened with disbelief. _'REALLY!?'_

"Isn't that right, Gueira?" Meis asked his husband and pushed the question to show he was serious.

"Yes, indeed." Gueira nodded with shaking legs. "Do you know where your beloved lives?"

Lio nodded, excitedly and pointed to the door while jumping with his small feet. 

"He does." Meis clapped his hands with excitement. "Lets go!"


	20. Suspicious

Galo has been acting happier than normal. He's had a smile on his face since this morning and it's been eating at Aina and Lucia.

As of now, the wives looked at Galo while he was sweeping the floor. He still has a smile on his face but looking at it closely, they both could tell it's a dreamy smile. Like he was thinking about something... Or someone.

'What is going on in that mind of his?' Aina thought to herself.

Lucia tapped her wife's shoulder and once Aina look at her, she signaled to go somewhere else with her eyes.

Aina got the hint and she turned to Galo. "Galo."

Said Arachne turned to his parents.

"Your pops and I need to have a talk. Can you handle the rest on your own?"

Galo nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back." Aina promised and her, Lucia and Vinny went to the bedroom to talk about this.

"What is going on with him?" Lucia asked no one in particular when she closed and locked the door.

"I don't know." Aina started to pace back and forth. "He been really happy, recently. Not that I don't like it, but doesn't that seem really suspicious?"

"Vinny." Vinny nodded in agreement while eating an apple slice.

Lucia put a finger and thumb on her chin in thought. Galo hasn't left the house yet so, he couldn't have been...

Wait a minute. Was he sneaking out at night or sneaking out when they weren't here last time? This was really odd and there's only one way to solve this mystery once and for all. "Hun?"

Aina stopped pacing and looked at her wife. "Yeah?"

"I think we know what we have to do."

* * *

Galo whipped off the top of the fireplace before looking at everywhere else to see the sparkling sight of his now-cleaner home.

He nodded and gave a smile of approval before taking the cleaning supplies away. Before he could open the broom closet, his mom, pops and Vinny came out of the room, looking like they were ready to go.

"Galo, we're gonna head out to the market to grab a little something." His pops told him before she asked. "Do you have any silk made?"

Galo nodded before putting the cleaning supplies away and getting the new silk he made after breakfast.

He handed the bag to his pops with a smile and thumbs up.

"Excellent, you're doing great." His mom told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 _"Thank you."_ Galo said in sign language with a smile.

"We're heading out, you got the house?" Lucia asked him once she was close to the door.

Galo nodded and gave a wave.

"See you later, buddy." Lucia told him before her, his mom and Vinny went out the door.

Galo took this time to go to his room and let his hummingbird come out of his hair. He also opened the window so that his little buddy can get some food while they wait a little bit.

Now that his parents are out, he can go see Lio again.

God, yes. He wants to hold Lio close and shower him with kisses and tell him how much he loves him.

After his little buddy got his meal, he quickly and quietly went out the backdoor to the garden.

Then he spotted some Forget-Me-Nots and wanted to give some to Lio. He made his nails grow sharp before cutting some of the flowers off and eating two of them to make some silk to wrap around the flowers.

Once the bouquet was made, he looked to his hummingbird. _"Can you take me to Lio, please?"_

The hummingbird flew a little and waiting for Galo to follow him.

Galo wasted no time and followed his little buddy to his beloved.

* * *

"What is he doing!?"

"He has a bouquet, hun. So, something's up."

"Vinny."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these two chapters aren't much but I promise that the next two will be more exciting.


	21. Exposed

Lio flew with his hummingbird with his parents following behind him on broomsticks.

The hummingbird looked around then and there and so did Lio, just to make sure they weren't lost. And Lio was trying to remember where Galo's house was but since he went there at night and it was dark out then, it's a bit hard to remember.

"You okay, Lio?" His mom asked, sounding worried.

Lio turned his head and nodded, to reassure his mother before looking forward again. Once he did, he saw a Peregrine Falcon fly towards them and him and the hummingbird flew down to let it pass.

"DUCK!" Meis called while turning.

Gueira though, caught the sight of the falcon on the last minute because he was too busy looking at the view.

The Peregrin and his face met with a slap and they both freaked out while trying to get away from each other. Gueira was freaking out so much, that he didn't even notice that he was slipping off his broom and fell with a scream.

"GUEIRA!"

_"DAD!"_

* * *

Galo followed his hummingbird to some of the deserted places of Promepolis village. He also saw some allies and at the end of them, he saw people, doing their own thing.

He wants to go over to the people and see what they're all doing but something tells him that he shouldn't go over there. But why?

His hummingbird gave a cry while looking up with fear.

Galo looked up as well to see a man, screaming and falling.

Galo started to panic and he dropped the bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots before running over to where he thinks the man will drop. _"I'LL SAVE YOU!"_

The man dropped on him and made both of them fall to the ground. The man landed on his abdomen and it hurts like hell but what's really important, is that the man is safe.

The man groaned in pain but started to panic when he saw Galo on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you but thank you for saving my life."

Galo got up and turned to the man with a reassuring smile. _"It's okay and you're welcome."_

The man's red eyes widened in horror and he started screaming and stepping away. "OH MY GOD!"

Galo got scared and accidentally, went through an alleyway and bumped into someone with his abdomen, without looking.

"Hey! Watch where you're..." The woman turned around to insult the rude person who bumped her only to see an Arachne. "OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S AN ARACHNE!" Galo heard another person scream and run for his life. "RUN!"

The other humans in the marketplace got the call and looked over at Galo before running for their lives while screaming their lungs out.

Galo didn't understand what he just did, all he did was accidentally, bump into someone. So, why are they all running away?

 _'No! I wasn't trying to do anything bad, I'm sorry!'_ Galo signed but no one was around to see it.

* * *

"Gueira! What happened!?" Meis called out while him and Lio, safely landed.

"I-I-I... Saw a-a-a-a...."

Meis went over to his husband and slapped his face to make him stop stuttering and shaking with fear. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"I think I found Lio's soulmate." Gueira answered and then he gave a guilty expression. "He saved my life and all I did was scream in his face."

"HEY!"

Meis, Gueira and Lio looked to where the voice came from and saw two ladies with a mouse, coming towards them.

"What did you do to our boy!?" The lady with the pink hair yelled at them. "And where is he?"

"Your boy!?" The husbands gasped with shock.

"You mean you were that Arachne's parents!?" Gueira asked, with his eyes wide.

"His name is Galo." The pink-haired woman put her hands on her hips. "And you didn't answer my question. Where's my baby?"

"Um..."

"GET BACK YOU FILTHY ARACHNE!"

The wives and husband, plus the mouse and Lio had their eyes wide with shock before going straight for the source.

"GALO!"

"VINNY!"

_"GALO!"_

* * *

"GET BACK! GET BACK! GET BACK!"

Three men were pointing torches at Galo and Galo couldn't do anything but keep stepping back to who knows what.

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK." One yelled at him and moved his torch closer to Galo's face.

Galo got scared and did the only thing he could think of. Without a second thought, he quickly turned around and started running to the enchanted forest.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!" Another man yelled out to him.

"HEY!"

The three men turned to see four people, a Silkworm Mothman and a mouse, running towards them.

The shorter one with the blonde hair and pink highlights in pointy buns, ran to them with rage. "WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE!?"

"What's our damage!?" One of the men asked and pointed to where the Arachne ran. "An Arachne was attacking a woman and we were saving the village."

"HE WASN'T TRYING TO HURT ANYBODY!" The woman with pink hair yelled at them. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES JUST TOOK MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!"

The pink haired woman ran to where the Arachne went and the others just stood there in silence before the shorter one spoke up.

"A mother's love, am I right?" Then she ran with the two men, the mouse and the Mothman following behind her.

* * *

Galo ran and ran for who knows how long now? His eight legs were starting to hurt and his abdomen was feeling heavy, as well as his breath.

He stopped by a tree, by a cliff and tried to catch his breath. He was tired from all of that running and he just wanted to just sleep.

What happened back there? He really doesn't understand. All he did was save a man's life and then he got scared when he screamed before accidentally, bumping into a woman. It was just an accident and he didn't mean to cause trouble. So, what was going on?

He got his breath back and looked back to where the village might be but he doesn't quite remember which way he came from. Where did he come from?

Great, he's lost isn't he?

He started walking but once he took one step on the cliff, a piece of rock broke and he tripped on the side of the cliff.

He fell and fell until he reached the ground where he was trying to land on his claw tufts but only to have two broken, legs in the front.

He hissed in pain and laid down to try to ease the pain but then he started feeling tired. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute.

His eyes were starting to get heavy and closed one eye at a time before looking at a figure with one eye.

He couldn't tell who or what the person was because his vision was starting to get blurry. All he could tell was that the person was worried about him and ran over to his rescue.

Then, Galo closed his last eye and fell unconscious. 


	22. Shocking Discovery

"GALO!"

"VINNY!"

_"GALO!"_

Everyone was calling for the Arachne while walking through the enchanted forest. The place was so big that they were worried that he might have gotten lost or ran too far away.

Lio was flying anywhere and everywhere with tears rolling down his face. He's so worried about Galo and he hopes that he's okay.

He couldn't believe that his own father got scared after he saw Galo and made him get into trouble like that. Because of that, he's really mad at him right now and he doesn't know if he'll ever forgive him. If Galo ends up getting hurt or possibly killed, then yeah. He'll never forgive him.

After looking a little more, his wings started getting tired and he needed to rest. As much as he didn't want to, he still needs to keep his strength up.

He went and sat on a giant rock to rest his wings and catch his breath. While doing so, he looked to where he was flying and saw the rest of the search party coming his way.

"GALO!" The pink-haired woman called out to her son but received no answer. "Oh, god. Where could he be?"

"I don't know, hun." The blondie with pink highlights put a hand on her forehead while shaking her head. "But I do know one thing, we shouldn't have left him alone in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Meis asked the two women. "But what are your names? We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Lucia Fex." The blondie introduced herself and pointed her head to the pink-haired woman. "And this lovely lady is my wife, Aina."

"Nice to meet you two." Meis gave a small smile but then it vanished and it was replaced with a sad look. "We're really sorry about what happened."

Lio flew down to them and crossed his arms while giving a glare to his father before turning away.

"Lio, I said I was sorry." Gueira told his Mothman boy who was still mad at him.

"Gueira, I don't think he's gonna forgive you anytime soon." Meis told his husband. "After all, you probably should have paid more attention to where you're flying."

"So, you're saying this is completely my fault, Meis." Gueira starting to get mad.

"I would have to agree with you, Meis." Lucia told the group with a nod. "You were the one who made him get into trouble and because of that he's been kicked out of Promepolis village."

"Maybe if you just gave him a chance, we wouldn't be in this situation." Aina scolded and crossed her own arms.

"I'm afraid of Arachnes and spiders in general, okay?" Gueira shrugged. "And it's not my fault my son has an Arachne soulmate that happens to be your son."

Aina and Lucia's eyes went wide with shock.

"What did you just say?" Lucia asked. "Galo has a soulmate!?"

The group then heard cute little noises and saw that two Violet Sabrewing hummingbirds, male and female, were flying to them.

The female one went to Lio and Lio looked to the male, in hopes that he might have found Galo.

Just by looking at the hummingbirds, Aina and Lucia knew right away what the hummingbirds mean.

The male hummingbird landed on Lio's shoulder and didn't give any other reaction. So, that meant that he hasn't found Galo either because of that, more tears started to roll down Lio's face.

Meis and Gueira went over to give their boy a hug of comfort.

"Don't worry, Lio. We're gonna find him." Meis promised but who knows if it'll be kept or not.

"It's really nice to meet you, Lio." Lucia went over to him. "Thank you for giving Galo a chance."

Lio gave a small smile in return to say "you're welcome."

Then out of a corner of his eye, Lio saw something shimmering in the sun. He waited until his parents let go of him to point to where he was seeing something.

"What is it, Lio?" Gueira asked his boy, looking to where his boy was pointing.

Lio went over to the shimmering thing with everyone else following behind him. When he was close enough, he can see that it was a broken spider web that was shining in the sun.

Everyone else looked to it too and this was when Lucia gave a sad expression.

"This is where I found him."

"Huh?" Aina told turned to her wife who still had sadness written all over her face.

"I found Galo right here and this where I found his dead family." Lucia told the group. "After I buried the family, I found his egg under a bush and then we had him ever since."

Meis and Lio gave sympathetic looks but Gueira looked in the opposite direction.

"Did you give the dead family some flowers and silk by chance?" Gueira asked.

Lucia gave him a confused eyebrow. "I just gave them flowers, why?"

Gueira pointed his finger at the burial. "Look."

The group looked at the burial and they couldn't believe their eyes. More flowers that were probably a couple days old, were set on the grave of the family Lucia buried. Beautiful silk was also drapped on the top of the dirt, something that an Arachne probably does when the dead have been buried.

"Other Arachnes must have been here." Meis told the group.

Lucia nodded in agreement but then she noticed that there was another small burial where the eggs are. A sixth place to where Galo would have been. "Hold on."

"Lucia?" Aina and the group watched as Lucia went over to the egg burials as she started taking the silk off the six one which cause Aina to panic. "What are you doing!?"

"There was never a sixth egg that was buried here." Lucia started digging the dirt now. "Galo would have been here if he was dead."

Lio started helping too and the two dug until they came across something that wasn't an Arachne egg but a rock.

 _"There's a rock."_ Lio's eyes went wide with shock. _"Was someone trying to fake his death!?"_

"A rock." Lucia told the group and she was rewarded with everyone getting closer and seeing for themselves. "I think someone was trying to fake his death. But who and why?"

Aina saw something on the willow tree that they were buried by and saw some writing of sorts. She moved the leaves from the writing and saw something that made her eyes grow wide. "Guys."

Everyone turned to her.

"I think I know why." Aina moved the leaves and vines more to show what was written on the tree.

And what they read, made them all gasp with shock and disbelief.

_**HERE LIES KING OLIVER, QUEEN WILLOW, AND THEIR SIX HEIRS.** _


	23. Home of The Arachnes

It was hot and dark.

How long has he been sleeping? How many days has it been? What time is it? Where's Lio?

Galo groaned in his sleep and he tried to get up but then he realized that he can't.

He opened all of his eyes, one at a time until he looked down to see he was in a double hammock made of silk. He then looked down at his legs to see that his two front legs had casts made out of leaves and sticks.

Who did this for him and how did he get here?

_"Oh, you're awake."_

Galo jumped and turned around to see...

Another Arachne!?

Galo rubbed the sleep out of each of his eyes and saw the person again. This is definitely another Arachne, a Black Widow Arachne with six black eyes like him but he looked more feminine and his hair is black and hip-length.

 _"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_ The other Arachne reassured before giving him a cup of water that had rainbow rose petals. _"Drink this, it'll help you and your legs."_

Galo took the cup and gave a soft look to the other Arachne. _"Thank you."_

 _"You're truly welcome and I'm Anwyll by the way."_ Anwyll sat down next to him with his own smile. _"What's your name?"_

Galo took a sip of the water before giving his answer. _"My name's Galo. It's nice to meet you, Anwyll."_

 _"It's nice to meet you too."_ Anwyll said but then he got serious and curious. _"What were you doing by a cliff?"_

Galo's six eyes went wide. He didn't really know how to answer that since he didn't understand everything but he needs to talk about this with someone. Plus, Anwyll did help him out and the least he can do is answer his questions.

With a deep breath, he started to talk. _"Well, I wanted to go see my lover but then a man fell from the sky and I rescued him. He got scared and then I got scared and I accidentally bumped into a woman which caused me to get kicked out of the village that my parents called their home?"_

 _"What!?_ _Why would you get kicked out...?"_ Anwyll's eyes went from confused to shock before asking the proper question. _"Wait! Was this a human village!?"_

Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"Yeah, why?"_

Anwyll gasped which caused Galo to wonder what was wrong until Anwyll started to talk again.

_"I can't believe it! No Arachnes were able to get close to humans."_

_"Why?"_

Anwyll's eyes went wide. _"You don't know?"_

Galo shook his head and that causes the ravenette to get even more surprised.

Anwyll took another breath before answering his question. _"Humans have always been afraid of Arachnes which is why we never went near them."_

Afraid? Is that why he got kicked out of his village because those people were afraid of him? But he didn't do anything wrong so why would they be afraid of him or other Arachnes in general?

 _"I don't understand."_ Galo admitted. _"Why would anyone be afraid of Arachnes? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"_

 _"It's not what we've done."_ Anwyll walked over to a stand and grabbed a mirror before showing his and Galo's reflection. _"It's because of how we look."_

_"How we look?"_

_"Yeah. The humans think we're terrifying to look at and they're scared of hybrids like us because of it."_ Anwyll then gave a sad expression. _"And they even call us monsters."_

Monsters? They're not monsters. His mom and dad never called him a monster so that means that they're not monsters either.

Before he could speak his thoughts, Anwyll started to talk again.

 _"Which is why we live separately from them so that we wouldn't feel different or feel bad about ourselves."_ Anwyll walked over to the violet silk curtains of his home and opened them to show an amazing sight. _"Galo, welcome to Webtrian, home of the Arachnes."_

Galo's eyes went wide with shock, amazement and disbelief.

He's in a city with tall buildings made out of a lot of silk and it all sparkled with the setting sun, giving an amber color to the scene. Arachnes of all kinds were either working, walking or relaxing and minding their own business.

Looking at everything, made Galo want to cry with amazement for how beautiful it all looked. But no tears came out but that's okay.

_"It's amazing."_

Anwyll walked over and put a hand on Galo's shoulder. _"I know and it's our home."_

 _"I have so many questions and I don't know what to ask first."_ Galo turned to him, hope and curiosity in his eyes.

 _"You can ask me all the questions you want."_ Anwyll smiled and looked at his broken legs. _"We have lots of time."_

 _"Thank you for helping me out too."_ Galo gave him a kind smile.

Anwyll gave a blush and turned away with a nod and a small smile. _"You're welcome."_


	24. Answers To Some of Galo's Questions

_"Alright, first two questions."_ Galo said, getting excited. _"How did you find me and how long has it been?"_

 _"I was looking for some Forget-Me-Nots so I could make something out of them. But then I saw you fall off a cliff and I wanted to help you so I brought you to my place and fixed you up."_ Anwyll pointed to the casts on Galo's two legs. _"And don't worry, it's only been an hour."_

Galo gave a sigh of relief. _"Okay and thank you."_

 _"You're truly welcome."_ Anwyll gave a kind smile.

 _"Oh, and how is it that you and I are able to talk to one another without using sign language?"_ Galo clapped his hands in excitement.

 _"That's because we're hybrids and hybrids are able to communicate with their minds."_ Anwyll touched his forehead with his finger.

_"Alright. How long have Arachnes been separated from humans?"_

_"Two thousand years as far as I know but some humans were able to get a little more information from us."_ Anwyll crossed his arms and felt a little uncertain.

 _"What information?"_ Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 _"Like having six babies, having six black eyes, just little information."_ Anwyll bit a little of his cheek.

_"Okay... Wait, did you say six babies?"_

Anwyll nodded. _"Do you not have siblings?"_

Galo shook his head. He never had siblings and he never knew that Arachnes could have six babies. What happened to his other siblings if he had any?

This causes Anwyll to sadden. _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's alright. Do you have siblings?"_ Galo asked with concern.

Anwyll shook his head. _"No. There was an accident that happened before I hatched from my egg and my parents and unborn siblings didn't survive."_

Galo put a comforting hand on his new friend's shoulder and gave a look of sympathy. _"I'm so sorry."_

Anwyll took a deep breath before giving a small and sad smile. _"It's okay it's not your fault. Next question?"_

Galo thought about it for a second before giving another one. _"What do you do for a living?"_

 _"Oh, I'm glad you asked."_ Anwyll walked over to a closet to get some clothes and a needle and thread. _"I'm a fashion designer and I love making a lot of clothes. Being an Arachne also makes my job easier because I can use my silk to make a lot of clothes and other things too."_

 _"Awesome."_ Galo complemented. _"I would like to see all the clothes you made."_

 _"I'd be happy to show you."_ Anwyll beamed with light in his eyes.

_"Okay but I have one more question. How is it that we grow up fast?"_

_"That my friend, is because Arachnes have a little magic in their blood and that magic causes us to grow up faster."_ Anwyll answered and then he put a finger on his chin. _"Although, the royal family were the only Arachnes that had a lot of magic in their blood."_

 _"The royal family? You have Kings and Queens?"_ Galo's eyes widened.

 _"We did but King Oliver and Queen Willow were murdered without giving at least a single heir to the throne."_ Anwyll answered and looked out the window. _"So, we have a Governor named Kray Foresight and he's been okay, I guess."_

Galo raised an eyebrow. _"You guess?"_

Anwyll rolled his eyes. _"Okay. A lot of people, including myself, don't really like him at all. Because he doesn't listen to other's opinions and he's been walking around here like he owns everything which he doesn't."_

 _"Then why don't you just get rid of him?"_ Galo asked him with a shrug.

 _"It's not that simple."_ Anwyll crossed his arms. _"Some people still trust him and believe that he's doing the right thing. But I say that he should be replaced."_

Anwyll took a deep breath before making his smile grow bigger. _"But let's not worry about that, I would like to make you some clothes. Is that okay?"_

 _"Oh, you don't have to."_ Galo told him. _"You probably have a lot of work to do and I don't want to be a bother."_

Anwyll gently, slapped him on the arm. _"You're not a bother and I'm off right now so, I'd be happy to do this for you."_

Galo didn't want to be a burden but if Anwyll wants to make clothes for him, then he shouldn't be rude and just refuse. It's kindness and kindness should always be accepted no matter how uneasy it may feel.

With his decision, Galo looked at Anwyll. _"If you want to make clothes for me, then I would be more than happy to help."_

 _"Thank you."_ Anwyll started jumping in excitement.

And Galo couldn't help but giggle at the other Arachne's enthusiasm. This was probably going to be an interesting stay in Webtrian.


	25. Blooming Little One

"Hold up." Gueira pointed to the Arachne royal family grave before pointing to Aina and Lucia. "Your son's biological parents were royalty and you've been raising a prince this whole time!?"

"I guess." Lucia told him. "We just found this out today too and we didn't even know we were raising royalty."

"Oh my god, Lucia." Aina turned to her wife with realization written all over her face. "Do you know what this means?"

"That Galo needs to go back to the Arachnes so, he can be crowned as the King and Lio should go with him so they can get married and live happily ever after?" Lucia asked, thinking out loud.

Aina thought about that and nodded. "Half yes."

"Half yes?" Lucia raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm thinking is that if Galo looks like one of his parents or another Arachne realizes that he's the prince, then someone might come after him." Aina pointed to Galo's parents' grave. "And they would make sure he's dead."

"But we don't even know where he is." Meis told the group and threw his arms in the air. "He could be anywhere for all we know."

 _"Galo's a prince!?"_ Lio turned away from the group and gently, touched his stomach. He couldn't believe Galo was royalty and he's possibly carrying Galo's child who also happens to be the future ruler of Arachnes.

But then Lio started getting dizzy. He couldn't tell if it was from all the thoughts running through his head or he was getting sick.

All he knew is that he falls to the ground and blacked out but not before hearing his parents and his beloved's family rushing to help him.

* * *

Lio didn't know how long he was unconscious but when he woke up, he realized he was in a house that wasn't his own. And in another lab that definitely didn't belong to his parents.

He looked down to see that he's in a bed and a soft blanket was covering him. A small table with medical supplies was by the bed too.

Is he in a doctor's lab?

He heard voices coming from outside and recognized the shadows that belonged to his family and Galo's family.

"You're serious!?" Lio heard his dad asked with shock in his voice.

"I hate but also love to say it but Lio is one hundred percent pregnant." Lucia answered and sighed. "I can't believe my boy got his soulmate pregnant at a time like this."

"It's not his fault." Aina defended her baby. "He probably wanted to have a baby."

"Lio actually was pointing to his stomach and moving his arms like he wanted to be a mother. So, he probably wants it too." Meis told the group. "I think it's best if we talk to Lio once he wakes up."

Lio slowly, got up from the bed and walked over to the door. The door gave a creaking sound that gave away his approach.

"Lio!" His parents went over and hugged him, tight.

Lio hugged them both back but he's not happy. He's pregnant, Galo is missing, and he feels so lonely. Even though he's with his parents and with other people, he just doesn't feel complete.

This feeling is causing him to cry.

"Lio?" Meis looked at his baby to see his tears.

Gueira saw them as well and he realized why Lio was feeling this way. It's because Lio is separated from his soulmate and everyone knows what happens when soulmates are separated from one another.

Gueira and Meis turned to the witch wives and gave them looks of determination. "We have to find Galo?"

"How though?" Aina asked and covered her eyes to prevent her own tears from falling.

Lucia, Meis and Gueira thought about this and after a few seconds, Lucia snapped her fingers.

"Wait!"

"What?" Everyone turned to her with hope.

"We might not be able to find him on our own," the blondie gave a confident smile, "but I think I know just the person who has a certain creature that can help."


	26. Compass

After a few hours of making clothes later, Anwyll made seven shirts for Galo and three vests to go along with some of the shirts.

Galo was actually wearing one of the shirts with a vest because he actually felt alright in it.

But...

He can't explain it but even though he's with another Arachne, he suddenly feels sad and lonely. And he doesn't know why.

While Anwyll sewed a little more of the fabric, Galo looked around Anwyll's sewing room to see no one else around.

Lio's not around.

Lio.

He misses Lio.

 _"You look absolutely handsome."_ Anwyll commented with eyes starting to fill with tears. He backed away and admired his work of Galo in a black shirt with a blue vest, decorated with silver swirl patterns. _"It's perfect."_

 _"Thank you."_ Galo said but his small smile didn't seem real at all. 

Anwyll gave a face full of concern. _"Galo? Are you okay?"_

 _"Why do you ask?"_ Galo hoped that he won't notice the sadness in his voice but it failed.

Anwyll walled over and gave him a hug. _"Because you're sad, I can tell."_

Galo hugged him back and accepted the comfort. Anwyll's right and he needs to see Lio and make sure he's okay.

_"I need to go back."_

_"TO THE HUMANS!?"_ Anwyll asked in shock and disbelief.

_"Look, I know most of the humans are scared of Arachnes but..."_

_"Let me come with you."_

Galo's eyes widened at Anwyll's words. _"What!?"_

Anwyll pulled back from the hug and put his hands on Galo's shoulders. _"I want to come with you because it's obvious that you weren't raised here and you must have been raised by humans. And I want to meet the nice humans that raised you."_

Galo was a little shocked but at the same time he wasn't. Anwyll wants to meet his family and learn more about them? _"Can I ask why?"_

Anwyll nodded. _"Because not all humans are bad to Arachnes right?"_

His aunt, his parents and their friends weren't bad to him at all. They treated him like he was their own. So, maybe if his new friend came along, then they will treat him the same way too and Anwyll will see that not all humans are bad.

 _"My family wasn't bad to me and I think they'll like you."_ Galo told him.

 _"Alright!"_ Anwyll ran to pack the clothes he made for Galo along with other things and packed a bag for himself. _"Do you remember where the human village is?"_

Galo's eyes widened once again. He forgot that he got lost and he doesn't remember where he even came from.

He turned to the ravenette and gave a nervous laugh. _"How would you feel if I said no?"_

 _"I would feel okay."_ Anwyll shrugged and gave a smile before giving Galo a pocket watch like thing. _"Because this little thing can help."_

 _"What is it?"_ Galo asked and opened the thing up to see that it's a compass. _"A compass?"_

 _"Not just any old compass, it's a magic compass that leads you to where or who you want to go to."_ Anwyll explained and touched his forehead. _"And all you have to do is think about the place or person and the compass will lead you straight to them."_

A compass that can lead you with just thinking about the person, place or thing? This is something he needs.

Galo thought really hard about Lio. Lio's smile, his love, his everything.

Before he knew it, the compass began to glow with a silver shin. Galo watched it for a few seconds before glow died down a little and the arrow pointed east with a much lighter glow.

 _"Our journey begins!"_ Galo told his friend and Anwyll jumped in excitement.


	27. One Step Closer

The humans ran back to the village with Lio and the hummingbirds, flying behind them.

"AINA! LUCIA!"

The group turned to the crowd to see Heris as well as Varys, Ignis and Remi running to them.

"Please tell us the Arachne we keep hearing about wasn't Galo." Heris begged once she was close enough to her sister, eyes full of fear and worry.

Aina and Lucia exchanged glances before Aina turned to her sister once again. "I really want to say that but then I would be lying."

"Oh fuck." Varys sighed. "What happened?"

The Fex wives, Meis and Lio turned to Gueira.

"Wanna answer that, honey?" Meis asked his husband and the new party looked at him with confusion.

Gueira gave a defeated sigh before answering. "Long story short, I fell off my broom, Galo saved me and I screamed in his face. Then he accidentally bumped into someone and everybody thought he was up to no good. And he ran away."

The three males looked at him with shock before Varys broke the silence. "You are officially on my bad side until we find Galo. You hear me?"

"VARYS!" The group half scolded; half warned.

"What?" Varys looked at the group with an innocent tone.

"MEIS, GUEIRA, LIO!" The husbands and the Mothman looked to the scared crowd to see Thyma, running over to them. "Did you hear about the Arachne in the village?"

"Yeah and that Arachne is actually Lio's soulmate." Meis told her with serious eyes.

Thyma looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, what now?"

"Hey, honey." Varys greeted with a small smile.

Thyma turned to Varys with a smile. "Oh hi, baby."

"Guys, now's not the time." Lucia reminded the group with a glare before facing Ignis. "Bossman, you still have that dog?"

"It's a grey wolf not a dog."

"Do you still have him?" Lucia didn't care what the thing actually was, all she wanted to do was to find her Arachne son.

"Yes."

* * *

The group followed him to the other side of the village, where some cottages were by the marketplace.

Ignis lived in one of the cottages and his wolf was outside, looking up at his owner with curious eyes.

"Hey buddy." Ignis greeted before Lucia handed Galo's brush to him. "Work your magic."

The grey wolf sniffed the brush for a few seconds before sniffing the ground and the air. Once he got the scent, he looked at the others to say to follow him.

The group followed the wolf as they went further and further into the enchanted forest. They ran for a while until the grey wolf followed the scent to the edge of a cliff.

"A cliff!?" Aina looked at a broken piece of the cliff with dread. "OH MY GOD!"

"Wait." Lucia put a reassuring hand on her wife's shoulder before pointing to the bottom of the cliff. "Look."

Everyone looked at the bottom to see no Arachne, lying dead on the ground but footprints.

"Footprints?" Aina asked, disbelief running through her brain.

"Hang on." Lucia used her magic to bring everyone except Lio down to get a better look at the new tracks. There were a lot but only a few looked like Galo's Arachne feet, the rest looked like an Arachne's too but they were too small to be Galo's.

"Another Arachne must have found Galo." Remi thought aloud.

"We should follow them." Meis suggested and started tracking them. "Whoever took Galo would probably take him to their home."

The group agreed and started following the tracks.

 _"I'm coming, Galo."_ Lio promised with the two hummingbirds following behind.


	28. Rescuing with a Little Magic

_"I'm coming, Lio."_ Galo promised as he used the compass to guide his way out of the city of Webtrian.

Anwyll walked closer to Galo with curious eyes. _"Is Lio your lover?"_

 _"Hm?"_ Galo looked at the other Arachne before nodding. _"Oh yeah. He's a Silkworm Mothman who has human parents just like me."_

 _"Can I know more about your human parents, please?"_ Anwyll gave an excited smile with sparkling eyes full of determination and wonder. _"How did they find you? Are they nice? What do they do for a living? Do you think they'll like me?"_

Galo laughed at Anwyll's enthusiasm and excitement. _"Slow down, Anwyll. I'll tell you everything."_

 _"Sorry. I'm just super excited."_ Anwyll started jumping with every step they took with a huge smile on his face.

 _"It's all good."_ Galo reassured with a sad smile, feeling the pain of loneliness once again. _"My mom and pops are good people and they're witches."_

 _"Witches!?"_ Anwyll asked with wide eyes.

Galo nodded. _"Pops said she found me in the enchanted forest and she promised that she would take me to the place she found me some day."_

Anwyll stopped walking while Galo looked down at the compass. _"The enchanted forest?"_

Galo noticed Anwyll stopped and turned to the ravenette with a raised eyebrow. _"Yeah, why?"_

Anwyll took all of this in for a moment before looking up at Galo once again. _"Galo, how old are you?"_

 _"Um..."_ Galo thought about that for a moment. _"I honestly don't know, a few days maybe. I didn't really count."_

Anwyll's eyes widened with shock, disbelief, horror and excitement.

Galo got an uneasy feeling and started to back away. _"Anwyll, are you okay?"_

Anwyll shook his head, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. _"Yeah but... Galo, the royal family died in the enchanted forest a few days ago."_

_"Really!?"_

Anwyll nodded. _"And you said you're a few days old and you were found in the enchanted forest."_

 _"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"_ Galo started to walk towards his friend. _"That could be just a coincidence."_

The ravenette Arachne shook his head. _"Only the royal family was in the enchanted forest that day."_

Galo stood still and took all of this in before putting some of the pieces together. _"Anwyll, what are you saying?"_

 _"Galo,"_ Anwyll took a deep breath, _"I think you're the..."_

_"HUMANS!"_

Galo and Anwyll looked to the entrance of the city to see Arachnes freaking out and running from humans that have made it here.

Anwyll and Galo looked at each other before running to the entrance, they were getting pushed by those that were super scared. But they want to see the humans, could they possibly be...?

"GALO!"

_"GALO!"_

Galo's eyes widened in disbelief. Lio and his family.

The two Arachnes made it out of the crowd and Galo saw Lio, his parents and others, looking straight at them.

Aina and Lucia looked at their boy before running over to embrace him, feeling relief rushing through them.

"Oh, thank god you're safe." Aina sobbed, her tears of relief, falling on Galo's shoulder.

"We were so worried." Lucia added with her own tears before pulling back. "Don't do that again."

Galo hung his head in shame before signing. _"I'm sorry but I only went out of the house because I wanted to see, my lover, Lio. I'm sorry."_

Aina and Lucia exchanged glances before looking at Galo once again.

"We should be mad but since Lio is your soulmate and you didn't mean to get into trouble, it's all good." Lucia reassured with a soft smile.

 _"Galo."_ Galo turned to Lio who flew in his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. _"I'm so happy you're okay."_

 _"I'm happy to see you, Lio."_ Galo shared his thoughts to his beloved before they heard Anwyll clapping from behind.

"Oh, who's your new friend, Galo?" Heris walked over and extended her hand for the other Arachne to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?"

 _"Anwyll."_ Anwyll signed to the humans before shaking Heris's hand with a huge smile.

"Anwyll." Lucia read his sign language. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anwyll. What a lovely name."

Anwyll blushed and gave a smile to the kind humans.

But then a spear was shot and landed right by Anwyll. Said Arachne hissed in fear and jumped back.

Everyone turned to see many Arachne guards, coming towards them with spears in hand.

"Oh right, the Arachne that saw us got scared and must have called the guards." Remi told the group before he gave a voice full of dread. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

 _"Wait, I have a plan."_ Galo signed before going to the Arachne guards. 

"What's your plan!?" Lucia asked, scared out of her life for her boy.

Galo ran as far as he could and he looked at the guards with a glare before raising his arms and spreading them out. _"STOP!"_

Then out of nowhere, magic appeared on his hands and the guards immediately stopped by the magic that was keeping them frozen. But their eyes widened in shock and horror as they saw the teal, magic energy coming out of Galo's hands.

The other Arachnes of the city gasped with disbelief. Including the humans, Lio and Anwyll. They couldn't believe what they were seeing but they all knew that it's real.

"Oh my god." Lucia broke the silence first. "Galo, you can do magic."

 _"I can do magic!?"_ Galo's six eyes widened with disbelief before he turned the magic off and looked down at his hands. Teal magic was still coming out of them but it faded after a few seconds of calming down. _"That works too."_

Anwyll walked over to him and clapped in excitement. _"My thoughts were right and that was a great plan, Galo."_

Galo turned to his friend and shook his head. _"That actually wasn't my plan. We got lucky that time."_

Lio flew to Galo and hugged him. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm okay."_ Galo hugged him back. _"But I don't understand what just happened. I didn't know I could do that."_

Galo's hummingbird came flying into Galo's hair. Then the little guy made himself comfortable while Galo gave a few giggles.

_"It can't be."_

_"Impossible."_

_"King Oliver?"_

_"No, he looks like him but he's not."_

_"But how?"_

Galo, Anwyll and Lio heard the thoughts of the other Arachnes. And Galo wondered what was going on.

 _"Excuse me?"_ The three hybrids looked to another Arachne with blond hair and his spider half looked to be like a Crab spider or just another kind of white spider. His six eyes were closed but it was clear that he could still see. He looked at Galo with interest and was shocked by Galo's face. _"Pardon me, but may I see your hand, please?"_

 _"Oh, um.... Yeah, go ahead."_ Galo let the other Arachne take his hand and watched as the other took his wrist in hand. The next thing Galo knew, was that the other Arachne made a fingernail grow sharp and cut his hand.

Galo hissed in pain and took his hand back. _"Ow! What was that for?"_

 _"My apologies but I needed to see the color of your blood."_ The other Arachne apologized with a hand on his shoulder.

Galo raised an eyebrow at the new Arachne. _"The color of my blood?"_

 _"Yes."_ The other Arachne nodded while looking at the sharp nail he used to cut Galo.

Galo looked down at his hand to see white, thick liquid coming out of the cut. It felt and smelled like blood but it's white instead of red. _"What the...?"_

The other Arachne took Galo's injured hand and lifted it into the air, to let all of the Arachnes see. _"Arachnes of Webtrian, our King has returned to us."_


	29. Learning Arachne Royalty

_"What!?"_ Galo took his hand back and looked down at the white blood coming from his wound. _"I don't..."_

 _"Oh, yeah!"_ Anwyll walked over and nodded at Galo's wound before wrapping it with a clean cloth. _"I forgot about that. Only the Arachne royal family has white blood."_

Galo looked at his Arachne friend with wide eyes. _"Only the royal family!?"_

Anwyll nodded. _"All the other Arachnes have black blood."_

 _"Indeed."_ The white spider Arachne told them and he cut his own hand before showing his black blood to Galo.

Galo's eyed widened with disbelief and horror. He wasn't expecting this at all. One minute he was just a regular hybrid, and now he's Arachne royalty!? He didn't ask for this. He just wanted to be with his family and Lio, not to be a King of a city he just learned about today.

Before Galo even knew it, other Arachnes were crying and running towards him, asking a lot of questions.

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Did humans take you?"_

_"Did the humans hurt you?"_

_"You poor thing, you must feel so scared because of the humans, right?"_

_"Uh... Uh..."_ Galo couldn't keep up with how fast they were speaking. He was so stressed and lost, he was sweating and didn't know what to do. Or say for that matter.

 _"STOP!"_ Everyone jumped at the white spider Arachne's loud voice, even Galo, Anwyll and Lio. _"Our new King is new to all of this. Give him some space, you're all making him nervous."_

The Arachnes that were asking Galo questions realized their mistake and bowed for forgiveness. _"We're so sorry, please forgive us our King."_

Galo couldn't speak. He still didn't know what to say. What the hell is he supposed to say. On the end, all he can really say is. _"It's alright, please don't worry about it."_

 _"Galo."_ Galo turned around to meet Lio who was looking at him with worry and concern.

Galo embraced Lio to give both of them reassurance and comfort because really, that's what they both need at the moment.

 _"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. My apologies."_ The white Arachne bowed to Galo. _"I am Kray Foresight, my King."_

Galo's eyes widened in disbelief before letting go of Lio. _"You're the city's Governor."_

 _"Well, it'll now be ex-Governor since you have returned to us."_ Kray told him with another bow before putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him somewhere. _"Please come with me, we have much to discuss."_

 _"Wait!"_ Galo stopped him and looked over at his human family and Lio's. _"I need to talk to my family first."_

 _"FAMILY!?"_ Kray's voice sound shocked and he looked over at the humans who entered the city. _"Those humans!?"_

 _"Yes."_ Galo told him before making his way over to Aina and Lucia.

"Galo can do magic." Lucia was still shocked from what they just witnessed. "I can't believe it."

 _"It's because he's royalty ma'am."_ Anwyll ran over to do sign language for them. _"The royal family are the only Arachnes that can do magic and they have white blood in their veins as well. The other Arachnes can't do magic and they only have black blood."_

"Really?" Lucia asked the ravenette Arachne and earned a nod from him. "Oh my god, that's amazing!"

"Hello, some of us don't speak sign language." Remi tried to get Lucia's attention. "What did he say?"

"Oh, right. Please excuse me, Anwyll." Lucia turned to everyone else. "Anwyll just told me that Arachnes of the royal family have white blood and they have the ability to do magic. Other Arachnes don't have that ability and they all have black blood."

"Huh." Varys gave a proud smile to Galo. "Ya learn something new every day."

 _"That's cool and all but I..."_ Galo tried to sign but then he heard another Arachne's thoughts.

 _"My King, forgive me for interrupting but why are you talking to these humans?"_ Galo gave a frown and turned around to meet a female Tarantula Arachne with purple hair and her spider half was a Purple Tree Tarantula.

 _"They're my friends and family."_ Galo was starting to get a little annoyed but he had to remain calm as calm as possible. _"And I'm not really a King yet. So... As a Prince, I say you must respect these humans and the Silkworm Mothman because they're important to me. Got it?"_

Anwyll and Lio's eyes widened with amazement by how much Galo sounded so much like a ruler.

The humans, however, didn't know what was even going on with these Arachnes. Not even Lucia because they're not doing sign language at this time.

The purple-haired Arachne bowed her head to show she understood. _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Thank you."_ Galo turned back to everyone else and signed his thoughts now. _"Sorry about that."_

"No worries, kid." Lucia reassured. "But now I have a whole bunch of questions to ask."


	30. Royal Decision

It wasn't long before the humans and hybrids went into the Webtrian palace. It was also really beautiful and huge. And some different colored webs were added to it to make it even more beautiful. Inside was even more beautiful and elegant, something that definitely fits a royal family.

Lucia was probably talking to Anwyll about her questions about Arachnes while everyone else was in different rooms. Galo did order the Arachnes to respect them but they were still scared of the humans and what they might do to them.

Speaking of Galo, Lio and him were in the King's chambers with a king-sized bed for the royal couple.

 _"Galo? Are you okay?"_ Lio asked with concern and worry. _"I know this is all new to you and you just found out you were royalty. Everything is coming at you all at once."_

Galo nodded with a sigh. _"I didn't ask to be a royal, all I wanted was to be with you and our families again. And I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, I'm sorry."_

 _"I know and it's not your fault."_ Lio reassured, giving his beloved a hug. _"You didn't know about any of this."_

 _"I know that but..."_ Galo laid down on the bed before looking up at Lio again. _"I'm still scared."_

Lio laid down next to Galo and embraced him with all his love. Galo must feel a whole lot of pressure right now with him discovering he's a Prince and all. So, maybe it's probably not the best time to tell Galo about his pregnancy. He already has too much going on and he can't add more stress to his plate.

_"Lio?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you pregnant?"_

Lio looked at his beloved with confusion. _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"I can feel a bump on your stomach."_ Galo turned his head to face him before closing his eyes and taking a deep sigh. _"Please tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"_

Lio wanted to say no but it didn't come out because Galo sounded desperate and Lio just hated that tone. Galo could already tell the small bump that's starting to form so, if he lied, then Galo would be hurt and that's the last thing he wants. _"Yes."_

Lio was expecting something bad from Galo but what he didn't expect was Galo opening his eyes and giving a smile.

_"Then I'll work as hard as I can."_

_"What?"_ Lio raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Galo's talking about.

Galo then gave a proud smile full of love and confidence before putting one hand on Lio's cheek. And the other rested, gently on Lio's stomach. _"I'll work as hard as I can for both of you and I'll become the King. But only if you'll be my Queen, I don't want to go through this alone. It'll all be alright, as long as we do it together."_

 _"Are you proposing to me!?"_ Lio's eyes widened in shock, excitement, disbelief and love.

Galo smirked. _"I don't know, am I?"_

Lio laughed at this but once he calmed down, he smiled at Galo before kissing his lips. _"Yes, I will be your Queen, Galo."_

 _"Thank you, Lio."_ Galo kissed back while thir hummingbirds flew away to give them their privacy.

* * *

Outside the King's chambers, the Purple Tree Tarantula Arachne woman was outside. She listened to what was going on before making her way down the hall to meet with a certain someone. _"Galo has a soulmate and it's that Mothman named Lio."_

 _"Lio, huh?"_ Kray put a finger on his chin in thought.

 _"That's not all."_ Kray turned his head to face her. _"Lio is with child."_

 _"Great, just great."_ Kray pinched his nose. _"Here, I thought I could get a chance to kill him once he was out of the city but now that the public knows about him..."_

Kray then got an idea.

 _"Wait, there might be another way."_ Kray walked down the halls of the palace before reaching a certain room with a black door. He opened it up and the two of them stepped inside to be met with a room of potions. _"And what I need is in this room."_

 _"What is it, sir?"_ The female Arachne asked, curious as to what he's planning to do.

 _"I'll show you, Biar."_ Kray told her before getting a wooden box and taking out a vial of a pink and red potion. Kray set the box down before taking the cork off and pink and red heart bubbles came out of the vial. _"Once I kill that soulmate of his, I'll use this on him."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Moth Lio Fanfiction and I hope you guys like the first chapter so far. Please let me know what you think and the next chapter will be Lio, Meis, Gueira and Thyma too.
> 
> I hope you have a great night or day everyone and stay safe out there. I love you all.


End file.
